Drzewa płoną jak pochodnie
by Gravier
Summary: Bilbo nigdy tak naprawdę nie wrócił do domu. Jakaś część hobbita pozostała w Ereborze, choć stara się tak mocno odzyskać dawne, zwyczajne życie. Chce upamiętnić wszystko, co się wydarzyło, na kartach swojej książki, ale do pewnych rzeczy nie może się przyznać nawet przed sobą samym.
1. Drzewa płoną jak pochodnie

Pan Bilbo Baggins wyszedł wczesnym jesiennym rankiem ze swojej norki, usiadł na ławeczce koło drzwi i wyciągnął fajkę, nabitą już tytoniem i gotową do użycia. Ale zanim zapalił, odetchnął świeżym powietrzem, niosącym sugestię nadchodzącej zimy, i zwrócił wzrok w kierunku wschodu; ten kierunek zawsze najsilniej przyciągał jego wzrok, szczególnie jesienią. Wspomnienia. Teren tam wznosił się łagodnie, Pagórek zaś odcinał się od jasnego nieba złoto-czerwonymi kolorami jesieni, które już przybrały porastające go drzewa.

Las wyglądał jakby płonął.

Bilbo westchnął i skonstatował, że jego westchnienie uleciało w powietrze jako obłoczek pary. Jest coraz zimniej, pomyślał. O ile dobrze sobie przypominał, pojutrze wypadał ostatni dzień jesieni.

Dzień Durina, dodał odruchowo w myślach.

Zamarł, z fajką zagryzioną w zębach. Świadomość tego, co właśnie pomyślał, uderzyła go niespodziewanie, bowiem nie myślał od tym od lat. Zagrzebał wspomnienia głęboko w swoim umyśle, niczym stary dziennik wciśnięty na samo dno kufra, pomiędzy rozmaite pamiątki, zasuszone liście, potargane mapy i kamyczki, przywiezione z dalekich, obcych krain. Co za dziwne uczucie teraz go opadło? Wzruszenie pochwyciło hobbita znienacka, choć przecież od tylu lat bronił się przed tymi wspomnieniami, wiedząc, że przynoszą mu tylko ból.

Bilbo poruszył się niespokojnie na ławeczce, a czerwony las przyciągał jego wzrok z magnetyczną siłą. Daleko, tam gdzie wzgórze opadało ku rzeczce, zbierała się w dolinie mgła. Pomiędzy jej pasmami wyrastały pierwsze drzewa, i las piął się w górę Pagórka, jakby płomienie lizały zbocze.

_I czerwonym żywym ogniem_

_Drzewa płoną jak pochodnie_

Znienacka w umyśle Bilba pojawiły się te słowa, jak kolejne dawno pogrzebane wspomnienie. Coś ścisnęło go z gardło. Boleśnie przypomniał sobie teraz niski głos, usypiający go tą pieśnią do snu. Kiedyś, dawno temu, za czasów, gdy Bilbo był jeszcze nudnym panem Bagginsem z Bag End, nie pragnął żadnych przygód i nie tęsknił za włóczęgą wśród dzikich wzgórz. Jakże dawno to było! Ale jak doskonale sobie to wszystko przypominał.

Wzruszenie wezbrało w umyśle Bilba jak wielka fala, a oczy momentalnie wypełniły się łzami. Drzewa rzeczywiście płonęły jak pochodnie, czerwone, jesienne, pachnące wędrówką. Bilbo naraz zapragnął wyruszyć znów w stronę Samotnej Góry, tak jak kiedyś nie bacząc na chusteczkę do nosa czy pożegnanie z sąsiadami. Zaraz jednak chęć przeszła.

\- Nigdy więcej – powiedział stanowczo na głos i dodał w myślach: „Takie przygody nigdy nie kończą się dobrze".

Nigdy. Spojrzał w górę na wciąż zielone liście dębu, rozpościerającego swoje gałęzie dokładnie nad jego głową.

\- Wybacz, Thorinie – dodał szeptem. – Nie sądzę, bym zdołał kiedyś odnaleźć dość sił, by odwiedzić cię w Ereborze. Wszystko wydaje się być tak świeże. Może za parę lat…

Poczuł wstyd. Powtarzał to od jak dawna, właściwie? Miał wrażenie, że co roku. Spoglądał na to drzewo, które sam kiedyś posadził, ale zamiast cieszyć się z tego, jak piękne i silne rośnie – smucił się, bo nieustannie przypominało mu o wszystkim, o czym chciał zapomnieć. Zupełnie jakby mówiło mu każdego dnia, że zostawił za sobą coś, co kiedyś było mu drogie, i nigdy nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć po raz ostatni.

\- Kiedyś wrócę – powiedział szeptem, kierując te słowa zarówno do dębu, jak i do płonącego na wschodzie lasu, nęcącego swymi kolorami. – Pożegnam go jak należy. Gdy tylko znajdę właściwe słowa i gdy wszystko nie będzie już tak świeże i bolesne.

Ale coś w nim mówiło, że nigdy nie nadejdzie właściwa pora, niektóre rany nigdy się nie zagoją, a on nie odnajdzie właściwych słów. Należało je powiedzieć już dawno temu, a on potrafił wtedy tylko wybuchnąć płaczem i jąkając się, nie mógł wydusić z siebie nawet tego, co rozrywało od wewnątrz jego serce.

Bilbo zamknął oczy, czując jak mokre od łez policzki szczypie chłodny wiatr. Oddychał głęboko, starając się skupić myśli na innych tematach, ale wszystko znów powracało: szczęk broni, krzyki umierających, mróz śniegu, kąsający jego odsłonięte dłonie, gdy ocierał twarz Thorina z krwi… I ten ból, wszechogarniający ból, który sprawił wtedy, że serce Bilba zapłonęło niczym drzewo, pod które ktoś podłożył ogień. Sądził, że zostawił go za sobą.

Wszystko powracało z taką łatwością, jakby przewracał strony starego pamiętnika. Ten sam ból, ta sama rozpacz, ten sam trud, z jakim przychodziło mu powstrzymanie szlochu, który chciał wyrwać się z jego piersi. Wszystko dokładnie tak samo, jak tamtego tragicznego dnia.

\- Och, Thorinie… - wyszeptał Bilbo. – Kiedyś wrócę. Nie mogę znaleźć właściwych słów. Już tyle lat strwoniłem na pisanie wierszy i piosenek o tamtej naszej przygodzie, zapisuję moją powieść niestrudzenie, ale wciąż nie umiem znaleźć słów. Może jestem miernym pisarczykiem, a może chodzi o to, że wszystko, co czułem było tak prawdziwe, że żadne słowa nie mogą tego oddać.


	2. Prawdziwe życie

Powrót do Shire okazał się być cięższy, niż Bilbo na początku przypuszczał i przyniósł ze sobą zdecydowanie mniej radości, niż się hobbit spodziewał. Przestąpiwszy ponownie – miał wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy – próg swojej norki poczuł dziwną pustkę; jakby był nie na miejscu, choć przecież wrócił do domu.

W grubiej warstwie kurzu pokrywającej podłogę dostrzegł odciski stóp, zapewne tych, którzy powynosili z norki jego rzeczy, aby posprzedawać je na aukcji. Norka wydawała mu się obca, ale może było to wrażenie wywołane tylko brakiem sporej części mebli i ogólnym bałaganem panującym we wszystkich pokojach. Bilbo, przemierzający ciche pomieszczenia, zasłane porwanymi papierami jak opadłymi liśćmi, podejrzewał jednak, że chodzi o coś więcej.

Zostawił ślad swoich własnych stóp pomiędzy krzyżującymi się ścieżkami odcisków. Stąpał bardzo cicho, ostrożnie, jakby stąpał po kawałkach szkła. W leżących na podłodze skrawkach papierów rozpoznawał kartki ze swoich starych dzienników i starannie wykaligrafowane pierwsze strony nigdy nieskończonych powieści. Zawsze urywały się wpół zdania, porzucone na zawsze, gdy Bilbo zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma o czym pisać. Nie było mu przykro oglądać je teraz w takim stanie, leżące w strzępach na podłodze niczym drugi dywan. Pewnie rozrzucił je wiatr, a podeptały stopy hobbitów, głodnych wzbogacenia się na pozostawionym bez opieki majątku pana Bagginsa.

W gabinecie na biurku wciąż leżało pióro, porzucone w pośpiechu, gdy Bilbo chlapiąc atramentem po całym blacie podpisywał pozostawiony przez krasnoludy kontrakt. Nie zdążył uprzątnąć pokoju; nie zatkał nawet kałamarza. Wybiegł wówczas spiesząc się na pierwszą – i ostatnią – prawdziwą przygodę swojego życia.

Zniknęło gdzieś jego ulubione krzesło, to, w którym wieczorami siadywał z filiżanką herbaty i kawałkiem ciasta, żeby uzupełnić dziennik, albo napisać szybko jakiś kiepski wiersz i zaraz go pokreślić gniewnymi, szarpanymi liniami. Ktoś zabrał też niewielki stolik, a leżące na nim szkice rozrzucił po podłodze. Z parapetu zniknęła nawet doniczka z zawsze dość mizernym, jak sobie mgliście przypominał Bilbo, kwiatkiem.

Nikt za to nie pokusił się o przetrząśnięcie zawartości otwartej biblioteczki i Bilbo uśmiechnął się mimo wszystko na myśl o hobbitach, którym nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że książki to najcenniejsze, co mogą znaleźć w tym domu. Cóż, Bilbo był zapalonym czytelnikiem, czego nie można było powiedzieć o większości mieszkańców Shire.

Przebiegł palcami grzbiety pozostawionych w spokoju książek, jakby ściskał dłonie dawno niewidzianych przyjaciół. Jednocześnie usiłował w sobie odnaleźć to dawne wrażenie, którego zwykł doznawać, gdy sięgał po jakąś książkę: przyjemne połączenie podniecenia, oczekiwania i gotowości, by przeżyć przygodę, jak zniecierpliwienie przed długą podróżą.

Nie poczuł jednak nic takiego; te wszystkie cudne historie, opowiedziane w tych książkach, które kiedyś budziły w nim tęsknotę za wędrówką; baśnie, które kochał i mógł czytać w nieskończoność, czując, jakby były bardziej prawdziwe niż życie – teraz to były tylko zwykłe opowieści, zamknięte między okładkami, jak ptaki o przetrąconych skrzydłach. Choć bez wątpienia cudne, wszystkie te historie blakły w porównaniu z jego wspomnieniami.

Gandalf miał rację, pomyślał Bilbo, zdejmując z półki wybrany na chybił trafił tomik wierszy. Prawdziwy świat nie chowa się między tymi stronicami. Jest tam, za oknami; tam, gdzie w dalekich, obcych stronach czeka na ciebie przygoda. Tam, gdzie zostawisz swoje serce i gdzie zostanie ono złamane.

Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że w tych książkach kryje się cały świat, a w wierszach uczucia są bardziej prawdziwe niż te, których kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane doświadczyć. Jakże się mylił! Kiedyś wiersze brzmiały dla niego słodko i zdawało mu się, że w słowa pisarze zakuwali piękno i uczucia, za którymi Bilbo tęsknił, ale których nie rozumiał. A teraz… Teraz słowa, choć przecież pozostały takie same, wydawały się hobbitowi puste. Czarne, nic nieznaczące znaczki na papierze, podczas gdy w sercu Bilba śpiewały gwiazdy, płonął jasny ogień, a potworna tęsknota, którą czuł, nie dawała się zakuć w okowy żadnych słów.

Dłonie mu zadrżały, gdy przerzucał strony trzymanego w nich tomiku. Spomiędzy kartek książki – pożółkłych nieco na rogach od palców tak niecierpliwie przeglądając kiedyś strony – wypadł zasuszony, zbrązowiały dębowy liść. Bilbo jak przez mgłę przypominał sobie pewien zimny, wczesnojesienny poranek, gdy wybrał się na daleki spacer w stronę Pagórka i natrafił na wielki, rozłożysty dąb, stojący samotnie na wrzosowisku. Bilbo miał wówczas ze sobą koc i książkę, parę kanapek i ciepłą kurtkę, więc usiadł u stóp drzewa i spędził kilka godzin na lekturze wierszy. Pamiętał, że je czytał wśród mgły pełzającej po otwartym polu; słońce przeświecało przez chmury, blade i słabe. To wtedy musiał zabrać ze sobą liść; może użył go jako zakładki, a potem o nim zapomniał.

Bilbo schylił się i ostrożnie podniósł liść z podłogi, a chłód wypełnił mu pierś. Prawdziwe życie…. Gorzkie i piękne.

I dla mnie skończone, dodał w myślach, wsadził liść z powrotem między kartki książki i zatrzasnął ją.


	3. Ostatnie pożegnanie

Kilka miesięcy po powrocie Bilba z Ereboru, odwiedzili go w Bag End Balin i Gandalf.

Pewnego wieczoru siedział samotnie przy kolacji - wyjątkowo skromnej jak na hobbicie standardy - i z zamyśleniem wpatrywał się w ciemniejące za oknem niebo, gdy nagle rozległ się łomot do drzwi.

Bilbo zerwał się ze stołka i pomaszerował ciemnym hallem do drzwi wejściowych, z poczuciem, że kiedyś – jakże dawno temu – już tak truchtał, niczego nie podejrzewając, by wpuścić do swojego domu kompanię nieokrzesanych krasnoludów.

W Shire powiadają, że nie można wejść dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. Bilbo jednak jakoś udało się wpuścić do domu dwa razy tych samych gości.

Na progu stali Balin i Gandalf. Na widok zdębiałej miny hobbita uśmiechnęli się obaj.

\- Witaj, Bilbo – powiedział Balin.

Bilbo rzucił mu się na szyję, czując jak łzy wzruszenia napływają mu do oczu. Stojący z boku Gandalf, wsparty na lasce, roześmiał się, Balin mu zawtórował, a w końcu i Bilbo wybuchnął śmiechem, nieco zawstydzony tym, jak się rozkleił.

Hobbit zaprosił ich do środka, popędzając ich okrzykami, podsuwając krzesła, wieszając płaszcze na kołkach w sieni. Krzątał się wokół nich wprawiając ich niemal w zakłopotanie. Ta wizyta tak go uradowała, że sam sobie się zdziwił.

Poczęstował ich piwem i ciastem, i z rumieńcami na policzkach wypytywał ich, jak się sprawy mają w Ereborze i w szerokim świecie. Balin pierwszy zaczął opowiadać:

\- Miasto rozkwita. Jesteśmy bajecznie wręcz bogaci, ściągają do nas coraz liczniej nasi pobratymcy z Ered Luin oraz poddani Daina z Żelaznych Wzgórz. Każdy chce chociażby zobaczyć odrodzone królestwo Ereboru, a wielu zostaje już na stałe. Pracy nie brak dla nikogo. Założę się, że Thorin nawet w najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewał, że nasza wyprawa zakończy się takim sukcesem.

Uśmiech zastygł na twarzy Bilba. Poczuł nagle gulę w gardle i ze spuszczoną głową zaczął zbierać brudne talerze.

\- Na pewno chciałby to zobaczyć – dodał z zamyśleniem Balin, który zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać reakcji Bilba. – Tak do tego tęsknił… Prawie całe życie.

Gandalf, który w zamyśleniu czyścił fajkę swoją brodą, skinął głową. Balin zaś spojrzał na uwijającego się pomiędzy kuchnią a salonem hobbita i zapytał troskliwie:

\- A jak ty sobie radzisz, Bilbo?

\- Dobrze. Tak, świetnie. Znakomicie. – Uśmiechnął się.

Nie wspomniał ani słowem, że po prostu stara się żyć dalej w chwilach, gdy już zupełnie nie ma sił. Że przełyka łzy, gdy dławi go wzbierający w gardle szloch. Że milczy, gdy ktoś pyta, co go tak zmieniło w trakcie jego tajemniczej wyprawy.

Mógłby powiedzieć im wszystko, bo zrozumieliby jego ból. Ale nie odezwał się, uśmiechnął się tylko sztucznie, jakby mięśnie zastygły mu w wymuszonym grymasie, a potem nagle zaczął trajkotać, plotąc trzy po trzy. Zasłyszane w karczmie plotki o chodzących drzewach i tajemniczych błędnych ogniach na kurhanach. Podzielił się historiami, które, jak sądził, zainteresują gości; potwornie fałszując, odśpiewał im piosenkę, którą ułożył jeszcze w czasie wyprawy, a której nie miał dotąd okazji im przedstawić; wcisnął im w dłonie po sporym kawałku ciasta i upewniwszy się, że jego goście są zbyt zajęci jedzeniem, by zauważyć chwilę nieobecności gospodarza – wymknął się pod byle pretekstem do kuchni. Tam dopiero odetchnął, mając wrażenie, że do te pory ktoś trzymał jego głowę pod wodą.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna ktoś wypowiedział na głos imię Thorina, a to podziałało na hobbita jak uderzenie w twarz.

Myśl o tym, że mógłby powiedzieć Balinowi i Gandalfowi o swoich koszmarach, napadach lęku czy płaczu, budziła w hobbicie niejasny niepokój. To byli jego przyjaciele, starzy, wypróbowani przyjaciele – chociażby przeszukał całe Śródziemie nie znalazłby nigdzie lojalniejszych druhów. Ponadto, dzielili z nim jego ból, znali Thorina, Balin znał go dużo dłużej niż Bilbo – zrozumieliby, jak bardzo tęskni. Czy jednak… Czy zrozumieliby sposób, w jaki Bilbo tęskni za Thorinem? Zrozumieliby jego pragnienia, myśli, jakie towarzyszyły hobbitowi, gdy wspominał wyprawę? Wszystkie żale z powodu nigdy niewypowiedzianych słów? W to Bilbo wątpił. To był tylko jego ból, jego własny.

Pozostał w kuchni bardzo długo, oddychając głęboko i walcząc ze znanym już sobie atakiem paniki. Musiał pochylić się i oprzeć dłonie na kolanach, ale i tak nie mógł oddychać.

A potem przywołał na twarz radosny uśmiech, choć radość z powrotu przyjaciół zdążyła go już opuścić, przyćmiona przez otępiające przygnębienie. Bilbo miał wrażenie, że dostał w głowę czymś ciężkim. Tęsknota za Thorinem promieniowała boleśnie na całe jego ciało, tak że prawie odczuwał fizyczny ból. Miał tylko nadzieję, że goście tego nie zauważą. Odechciało mu się wszelkich tłumaczeń, chciał tylko włożyć Pierścień na palec i zniknąć, najlepiej na zawsze. Miał wrażenie, że pływa jak rozbitek po bardzo wielkim oceanie, trzymając się tylko przegniłej deski, a pod jego stopami rozciąga się otchłań bez dna. Bilbo bardzo się jej bał, a jednocześnie marzył o tym, by wypuścić deskę z dłoni, zapaść się w tę otchłań, cicho, bezpowrotnie, z daleka od tęsknoty.

Wrócił do salonu z zaparzoną herbatą i herbatnikami na talerzyku, i usiadł z przyjaciółmi przed ogniem. Był dziwnie zmęczony i otumaniony, więc siedział i słuchał, jak Balin opowiada o dalszych planach krasnoludów.

\- Wszystko potoczyło się jak najlepiej – oznajmił stary krasnolud – dlatego pomyśleliśmy sobie, że czas przerwać klątwę, która zdaje się od lat ciążyć na naszym rodzie. Wybierzemy się do Morii. Chcemy odzyskać dawne królestwo, klejnot w koronie.

\- Morii? – Bilbo poruszył się niespokojnie. Nawet wśród pochłoniętych swoimi sprawami mieszkańców Shire ta nazwa cieszyła się złą sławą. – Czy to bezpieczne?

\- Czy zakradanie się do legowiska śpiącego smoka jest bezpieczne? – zapytał Balin, z drwiącym błyskiem w oczach spoglądając na hobbita. – Ale nie martw się, kochany Bilbo. Są spore szanse, że złe moce opuściły Morię. A i tak na razie nie ma okazji, by zorganizować taką wyprawę. Do tego potrzeba środków i chęci, których na razie nam brak. Ale jesteśmy na dobrej drodze.

\- Jeszcze wiele przygotowań przed wami – dodał Gandalf. – Ostrzegam cię, Balinie, nie podejmujcie żadnych pochopnych decyzji. Nos mi mówi, że…

\- Z całym szacunkiem dla twojego nosa, Gandalfie – przerwał mu spokojnie Balin – nie jesteśmy głupi. To nie będzie skryta, samobójcza misja, jak wyprawa do Ereboru, tylko bardzo poważne przedsięwzięcie.

Balin gadał dalej, ale Bilbo głowa zaczęła opadać powoli na pierś. Było tak ciepło i sielsko, czuł się w domu prawie tak bezpiecznie, jak dawniej, w czasach sprzed wyprawy, które wydawały się być teraz tak straszliwie odległe i nierealne. Słuchał ich rozmowy, wdychał przyjemnie pachnący zapach fajkowego dymu i z wolna się uspokajał.

Nie mówił już wiele. Wkrótce potem Balin oznajmił, że jest zmęczony, więc Bilbo zaprowadził go do sypialni gościnnej i życzył dobrej nocy.

Gdy wrócił do saloniku, zastał Gandalfa siedzącego nieruchomo w fotelu, z fajką w zębach i kilkoma kółkami z dymu wirującymi nad siwą głową. Hobbit opadł na fotel naprzeciwko niego, wystawiając stopy w stronę kominka.

\- Jak sobie radzisz, Bilbo? – zapytał cicho Gandalf.

\- Już mówiłem, znakomicie…

\- Tak naprawdę, panie Baggins. – Czarodziej spojrzał nań spod zmarszczonych brwi. – Przecież to oczywiste, że coś ci chodzi po głowie.

Bilbo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Może tylko jedno pytanie – odparł wymijająco. – Jak…

Głos mu zadrżał, hobbit umilkł i odchrząknął.

\- Jak go pochowano? – zapytał słabo.

\- Miał pogrzeb godny króla – powiedział łagodnie Gandalf. – Bard złożył na jego piersi Arcyklejnot i dał mu swoje błogosławieństwo. Po śmierci Thorin Dębowa Tarcza dostał w końcu to, czego pragnął. Będzie na zawsze spoczywać w Ereborze, w swojej ojczyźnie, tam gdzie jego miejsce.

\- Szkoda, że nie miał czasu, by się nacieszyć odzyskanym królestwem. – Bilbo westchnął.

\- Oczywiście, że szkoda. Szkoda, że wasza przyjaźń nie dostała więcej czasu.

Bilbo pokiwał głową i zapatrzył się w tańczący w kominku ogień, jego ciepłe, uspokajające płomyki liżące pieszczotliwie wrzucone wczesnym wieczorem polana. Czuł się zmęczony, zagubiony i nie miał już ochoty rozmawiać.

Goście zostali parę dni w Bag End, racząc się dość hojnie, co prawda, zapasami Bilba, ale też wypełniając norkę rozmowami, opowieściami, wesołymi śmiechami, życiem – tym, czego hobbitowi tak bardzo brakowało. Miał wrażenie, że ostatnich parę miesięcy przespał, jak bardzo samotny jeż pogrążony w zimowym śnie.

Gandalf i Balin zabawili parę dni w Bag End, ale w końcu musieli wyruszyć w dalszą drogę. Zdecydowali się rozpocząć podróż o świcie, gdy mgły wstały przed słońcem i przykryły las bielutką kołderką. Widoczne były tylko wierzchołki drzew, czerwone jak ogień, czerwone jak jesień, aż nęciły, by wyruszyć w drogę, nie zabierając chusteczki do nosa, nie oglądając się nawet na zostawiany za sobą dom.

Cała trójka wyszła przed drzwi norki, Bilbo w patchworkowym szlafroku, pocierając dłońmi zmarznięte ramiona. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie, nieco bezradni w obliczu kolejnego pożegnania, choć dotyczyło to głównie Balina i Bilba, bo Gandalf jak zwykle uśmiechał się pod wąsem.

\- Chodź z nami, Bilbo – powiedział nagle Balin. – Odwiedź Erebor, przekonasz się sam, jak to wszystko teraz wygląda.

\- Nie, nie – odparł prędko Bilbo. – Moje miejsce jest w Shire, w Bag End. Teraz to widzę. Pożegnałem się już z przygodami; nie są dla mnie.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, kochany hobbicie – odezwał się Gandalf. – Próżno szukać osoby bardziej niż ty nadającej się do wyruszenia w jeszcze jedną przygodę. Widać to w twoich oczach, Bilbo. Twoje stopy aż same się rwą, by ponieść cię za próg, i dalej na Wschód, w lasy i dzikie ostępy.

Bilbo pokręcił głową, aż zawirowały nad jego czołem wilgotne od mgły włosy.

\- Nie, Gandalfie – odparł stanowczo. – Pożegnałem się już z przygodami. Tak, pożegnałem się.

\- Ale czy pożegnałeś się ze wszystkim? – Spojrzenie Gandalfa parzyło, więc hobbit szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Cóż – rzekł Balin przerywając niezręczną ciszę – można powiedzieć, że dla Bilba podróż dobiegła już końca. Teraz czas i nam wracać do Ereboru. Oczywiście, jeśli zechcesz, Gandalfie. Rozumiem, że twoje własne sprawy mogą cię zagnać w każdy właściwie zakątek Śródziemia, ale mimo wszystko byłbym rad, gdybyś dotrzymał mi kompanii.

\- Zobaczymy, jakie niespodzianki nam wynikną po drodze – odparł Gandalf, uwalniając hobbita spod swojego ciężkiego, nieco groźnego wzroku.

Spojrzał na Wschód, na morze porannych mgieł i las, gorejący jesiennymi liśćmi.

\- Czas iść – oznajmił.

Bez dalszych pożegnań ruszył w dół Pagórka, z Balinem depczącym mu po piętach i Bilbem, który pozostał na progu norki, odprowadzając ich wzrokiem, dopóki nie rozpłynęli się we mgle.


	4. Najpiękniejsze sny

Po wymarzonym i wytęsknionym powrocie do Shire, Bilbo nie mógł spać. Brakowało mu hałasu, zimna, deszczu, poduszki były za miękkie, pościel grzała za mocno. Przez parę pierwszych nocy przewracał się tylko z boku na bok, gapiąc się w sufit zaczerwienionymi oczami. Gdy w końcu zapadał w sen, był to sen zbyt nerwowy i płytki, by hobbitowi mogło się cokolwiek przyśnić.

Koszmary zaczęły się dopiero później, gdy na powrót przywykł do swojego własnego łóżka. Hobbit widział w snach obrazy, których nie potrafił rozpoznać; dochodził go skądś głos, który znał, za którym chciał podążyć – ale nie wiedział gdzie iść. Powracały nocami wspomnienia ciemnych jaskiń, mrocznych sztolni Ereboru, albo ognistego oddechu smoka, strugi płomieni syczących tuż nad głową hobbita. Bilbo budził się z tych snów zmęczony bardziej niż wtedy, gdy się kładł, ale nie one były najgorsze.

Najgorsze były te najpiękniejsze sny, te, w których Thorin żył.

Gdy Bilbo obudził się po pierwszym takim śnie, powitał go jasny, wiosenny poranek. Zagubiony promyk słońca, który wdarł się do sypialni przez szparę w zasłonach, padał dokładnie na poduszkę hobbita, drażnił jego twarz swoim ciepłem, prowokował do otwarcia oczu. Bilbo otworzył je i uśmiechnął się, pierwszym prawdziwie szczęśliwym uśmiechem od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu.

W nocy wrócił Thorin. Pojawił się na progu hobbiciej norki, cały i zdrowy, i uśmiechnąwszy się do Bilba, powiedział tylko:

\- Wróciłem.

Bilbo oniemiał. Trwał przez długą chwilę nieruchomo na progu norki, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że znów go widzi, że wrócił, teraz, gdy Bilbo zdążył już pogodzić się z tym, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy. Coś zaskoczyło w głowie hobbita, i natychmiast wtulił się w krasnoluda, objął go mocno, i zaczął płakać. Płakał długo, jak dziecko, z nosem wciśniętym w futrzany kubrak Thorina, a krasnolud głaskał go po głowie i powtarzał:

\- Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tu.

Hobbit próbował coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć mu, jak bardzo tęsknił, myślał, że Thorin poległ w bitwie, a on nie zdążył się pożegnać, głos mu się jednak załamał po pierwszym słowie i Bilbo znów zalał się łzami. Thorin otarł je dłonią. Pocałował hobbita w czoło, potem w usta. I wyszeptał znowu:

\- Już jestem. Nie zostawię cię.

I nie zostawił Bilba. Poszedł za nim do sypialni; był z nim blisko, całą noc, kołysząc zapłakanego hobbita w ramionach, dopóki ten nie zapadł w sen.

Rankiem Bilbo obudził się z lekkim sercem, szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Uśmiechnął się do słońca, do zapachu wiosennego powietrza, do całego świata. Leżał długą chwilę we własnej, pachnącej pięknie pościeli, patrząc w niski, drewniany sufit norki. Czuł się otulony ciepłem majowego słońca. Niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się w nocy nie jest jedynie snem.

Sięgnął dłonią w bok, by odnaleźć dłoń Thorina, powitać go uściskiem i pocałunkiem… ale poczuł pod palcami tylko zimne prześcieradło na drugiej połówce łóżka, na której nikt w nocy nie leżał.

Nagły chłód rozlał się po ciele Bilba. Mógł tylko leżeć długo w rozrzuconej pościeli i płakać z bezsilności.

Sny powtarzały się, przeplatane koszmarami. Bilbo sądził, że po jakimś czasie do nich przywyknie, ale tak się nie stało. Próbował nie spać, ale po kilku nocach spędzonych nad książkami i starymi mapami oczy mu zaczerwieniały i zapuchły, a głowa zaczęła boleć tak, że musiał w końcu się położyć.

To wszystko bolało, bolało tak bardzo… A jednocześnie dawało dziwną ulgę. Kilka godzin wytchnienia od cierpień na jawie; kilka godzin udawania, że nic się nie stało. Najbardziej bolesne były powroty do świadomości, pierwsze minuty po przebudzeniu, gdy wciąż znajdował się jedną nogą w świecie snu, pewien, że wszystko, czego doświadcza jest prawdziwe. W końcu jednak Bilbo budził się całkowicie i czasami zaczynał płakać. Wszystko bolało tak bardzo, że z trudem mógł zaczerpnąć tchu. Gdy nareszcie przestawał, był pusty i wyczerpany, jakby zabrakło mu łez. Zanosił się po raz ostatni suchym szlochem i wstawał, by żyć dalej jako niezwykły pan Bilbo Baggins z Bag End.

Przez kilka tygodni po jego powrocie do Shire hobbici wciąż domagali się wyjaśnień – gdzie przepadł na tak długi czas, co robił, gdzie się podziewał przez ponad rok. Jak to się stało, że tak szanowny hobbit jak on porzucił pewnego dnia wszystko i pognał jak młokos za bandą krasnoludów na szaloną wyprawę w nieznane? Co robił na tej wyprawie? Czy brał udział w jakiejś wojnie? Czemu pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po powrocie do Shire było posadzenie drzewa i odgrodzenie go płotkiem, żeby nikt go nie zadeptał? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło?

Zadawano te pytania wszędzie, jak Shire długie i szerokie. O niczym innym nie rozmawiano w gospodach – tylko o niespodziewanym powrocie Bilba Bagginsa z jego jeszcze bardziej niespodziewanej wyprawy. Ci bardziej śmiali z hobbitów osobiście fatygowali się do norki pana Bagginsa, by wypytać go o jego przygody.

Bilbo lubił gości, zawsze miał naturę gawędziarza, toteż przyjmował każdego zainteresowanego i raczył go długą, niewiarygodną, brzmiącą jak oczywiste kłamstwo opowieścią. Każdy gość wychodził kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, natychmiast udawał się do gospody pod Zielonym Smokiem i wydawał wyrok – Bilbo Baggins niewątpliwie zwariował od tego zadawania się z podejrzanymi typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy i nie należy wierzyć w ani jedno jego słowo.

Ale wkrótce Bilbo poczuł się zmęczony. Noce spędzał bezsennie albo dręczony koszmarami. Dnie wypełniało mu staranie się, by wszystko wyglądało jak dawniej, zanim na progu jego norki pojawił się Gandalf i trzynastu krasnoludów. Hobbit żył, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, jakby wszystko było tylko kolejnym snem. Ale jak żyć z wielką, niechcącą się zabliźnić raną na sercu?

Sądził, że czarne chmury, zbierające się nad jego głową, gęstniejące każdego dnia zdołają rozproszyć głosy innych żywych istot. Bilbo tęsknił za śmiechem, kompanią, długimi rozmowami. Tylko że… Jak miał wyjaśnić prostemu ludkowi z Shire wszystko, co przeżył? Hobbici z Hobbitonu nie rozumieli obcych, obawiali się ich, nawet na rodaków z Bucklandu patrzyli jak na nieokrzesanych dziwolągów.

A Bilbo nie znajdował słów. I prawdziwych słuchaczy. Opowiadał o swoich przygodach, mając wrażenie, że relacjonuje cudzą wyprawę. Opowiadał wszystko ku radości słuchaczy, którzy przyszli wysłuchać mrożących krew w żyłach opowieści o spotkaniach z trollami, potyczkach z orkami i wędrówkach przez goblinie jamy – a nie o uczuciach, które rozpadły się jak domki z kart postawione na brzegu morza w czasie przypływu. Z całą pewnością nikt nie chciałby wysłuchać takiej opowieści. Czasami Bilbo bardzo tęsknił za Gandalfem albo którymś z krasnoludów, Balinem albo Bofurem… Oni też by nie zrozumieli wszystkiego, ale dzielili przecież jego smutek. Mogliby strwonić noc na piciu, śpiewaniu i wspominaniu, mogliby ukołysać hobbita do snów krasnoludzką pieśnią, po raz ostatni… Bilbo czasami nucił sobie pod nosem piosenki, ale to nie było to samo.

Mijały lata. Nieco światła i uśmiechu wniósł w życie Bilba Frodo – kochany chłopiec chłonący opowieści wuja równie łapczywie, jak powietrze, wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek. Jakoś udało się Bilbo zepchnąć te najmocniej bolące wspomnienia na samo dno umysłu. Powtarzał sobie, że musi być silny dla Froda, a i tak nie ma sensu w nieustannym rozpatrywaniu przeszłości.

Dlatego żył. Każdego dnia składał na nowo wszystkie rozdarte wątki starego życia, które – wbrew temu, co sam sobie wmówił – przepadło bezpowrotnie.

\- Wróciłem – musiał powtarzać sobie każdego dnia. – Wróciłem do Shire. Tęskniłem do mojej norki, mojej spiżarni, ciepłego łóżka, bezpiecznego domu. Przeżyłem i wróciłem, i mogę wspominać tych, którym się to nie udało.

Ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie wrócił. Coś zostało na tamtym lodowcu, przy ciele umierającego Thorina – Bilbo czuł w piersi pustkę, której nic nie mogło do końca wypełnić.

Nigdy się nie ożenił. Nigdy już przed nikim nie płakał. Każdego dnia powtarzał sobie: oddychaj, oddychaj. Powtarzał sobie, że to minie. Nie minęło.

Każdego dnia, o dowolnej porze, w jakiejkolwiek chwili mógł przywołać tamten ból – i zawsze był on tak samo intensywny jak wówczas, gdy Bilbo klęczał nad ciałem Thorina, czując pustkę i rozpacz nieporównywalną z niczym innym.

Ale przed sobą samym udawał, że Thorin był tylko jednym z trzynastu.


	5. Słowa

Teraz był już starym hobbitem. Nie wyglądał staro, ale w środku czuł się pusty, zbyt zmęczony. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko rozciąga się coraz bardziej.

Pewnego jesiennego dnia obudził się z koszmarnego snu, przerażony, ponieważ dotarło do niego, ile lat już minęło od czasu Bitwy Pięciu Armii. Oto liście opadały z drzew po raz kolejny, jeszcze jeden rok przeminął, a Bilbo wciąż odkładał to, co postanowił sobie już wiele lat temu.

Chciał zobaczyć Górę po raz ostatni, nim opuszczą go wszystkie siły, lub, co gorsza, nim zapomni o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Chociaż to drugie było raczej wątpliwe.

Poczuł też wstyd. Ostatnio bowiem jego myśli częściej niż ku Górze i spoczywającym tam w grobie Thorinie kierowały się w stronę Pierścienia. Nieustannie dotykał małego krążka spoczywającego w kieszeni jego kamizelki, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że tam jest, cały i bezpieczny. A gdy wspominał swoją wielką wyprawę, prawie zawsze wracał myślami do chwili, gdy jego dłoń po raz pierwszy dotknęła Pierścienia.

Nie tak powinno być. Nie tak powinien był uczcić pamięć Thorina.

Zaczął więc pisać. Zapisywał jak szalony wszystkie swoje przygody, każde wspomnienie z wyprawy, każdą zasłyszaną piosenkę; począwszy od momentu, gdy na jego progu zjawił się Gandalf Szary, wypychając go siłą za próg swojskiej norki, prosto w świat pełen piękna i grozy; skończywszy na powrocie do domu, w dzień licytacji swojego majątku. Nie pominął niczego, nawet odnalezienia Pierścienia, choć do tej pory obiecywał sobie, że nigdy nikomu o tym nie powie. Przelał na papier wszystkie wspomnienia dotyczące znienacka rozpoczętej przygody, kompanii krasnoludów, potyczek z orkami, spotkania ze smokiem – ukuł z tego fascynującą opowieść, którą kiedyś będą opowiadać dzieciom w zimowe wieczory.

Pisał i pisał, dniami i nocami, przerywał tylko po to, by wyjść na spacer, zwykle późnym wieczorem, gdy już gwiazdy srebrzyły się na niebie, a hobbici leżeli dawno poowijani w kołdry. Wtedy przechadzał się po polach i lasach, układając w myślach zdania i podśmiechując się pod nosem, gdy wpadło mu do głowy szczególnie zgrabne porównanie lub mile brzmiący wers wiersza.

Nie zająknął się ani słowem o tym, co najważniejsze. Rozdziały, które miały traktować o tym, co wydarzyło się między nim a Thorinem Bilbo wciąż zmieniał, przerabiał, zawstydzony i zły jednocześnie. Nieważne, jak to ujmował, wciąż nie oddawało prawdy. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się dystansować, wciąż bolało. Nazywał Thorina kompanem, towarzyszem, przyjacielem – ale to wciąż była nieprawda. Jak miał ująć w słowa wszystkie te uczucia i myśli, które przelatywały mu przez głowę na samo wspomnienie Thorina? Mógł napisać o przyjaźni i żalu, jaki odczuwał po stracie przyjaciela, ale to nawet nie zbliżało się do prawdy o faktycznym stanie rzeczy.

Spędził wiele godzin, siedząc prawie bez ruchu przy biurku i usiłując z tysiąca wspomnień ze swojej wyprawy wyłowić to jedno, które mógłby przelać na papier, by zobrazować i wyjaśnić sobie samemu, kim właściwie był dla niego Thorin. Ale choć doskonale potrafił przypomnieć sobie jego władczy, niski głos, jego gniewne, zbyt dumne spojrzenie i butę, która doprowadziła go do szaleństwa i zguby – jednak nie umiał opisać tego uczucia, które budziło się w nim, gdy spoglądał w oczy Thorina. Bilbo widział go wyraźnie, niemal jak żywego i wsłuchiwał się w swoje myśli, uśmiechając się czule do wspomnień, choć pod powiekami zbierały się łzy. Pewien był tylko jednego: te wspomnienia sprawiały mu zarówno przyjemność, jak i ból.

Czuł, że gdyby nazwał Thorina przyjacielem, postąpiłby niesprawiedliwie i fałszywie. Półprawda była czymś nie lepszym od zwykłego kłamstwa. Dlatego czekał wciąż, aż wspomnienia zblakną i kłamstwo stanie się odrobinę łatwiejsze.

W końcu, z ciężkim sercem, wyciął te fragmenty, dokończył książkę bez nich i wcisnął tych kilka luźnych kartek do najniższej szuflady biurka, przyrzekając sobie, że kiedyś do nich wróci – gdy tylko odnajdzie właściwe słowa, gdy tylko upora się z bólem. Teraz pozornie skończona książka straszyła go ze swego miejsca na środku biurka, jak niedający o sobie zapomnieć wyrzut sumienia. Bilbo wciąż zasiadał do pisania, i za każdym razem wstawał bliski łez, obiecując sobie, że zachowa wszystkie te wspomnienia tylko dla siebie, ochroni je w swojej głowie przed zatarciem się, i nikt oprócz niego nie będzie wiedział. Na początku sądził, że tak będzie dla powieści najlepiej, a i sobie samemu oszczędzi wstydu, gdy będą ją czytać jego przyjaciele.

Frodo dopytywał ciągle, kiedy będzie mógł przeczytać książkę, choć jeden rozdział, ale Bilbo nieugięcie, za każdym razem odpowiadał:

\- Gdy będzie skończona!

Ale choć szło mu nieźle, koniec nadal nie był bliski. Ba! Bilbo miał czasem wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym zapisanym słowem jest coraz dalej od końca. I prawdy.

Gdy parę miesięcy później Gandalf zjawił się w Shire, jak zwykle niespodziewanie wpadając na herbatę do Bilba, hobbit zdecydował się powiedzieć mu o swoich planach.

\- Chcę znowu zobaczyć Górę, Gandalfie – powiedział cicho, nalewając Czarodziejowi herbaty. – Jestem już stary i zmęczony, a wciąż jestem Thorinowi winien ostatnie pożegnanie. Coś mi mówi, że nie skończę naprawdę książki, póki nie pożegnam go jak należy. To przez słowa, Gandalfie! Żadne z nich nie oddaje właściwie… - w tym miejscu zająknął się i umilkł, bojąc się, że powiedział już za dużo. Gandalf obrzucił go uważnym, przeszywającym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby doskonale wiedział, co hobbit chciał powiedzieć. Ale milczał i Bilbo był mu wdzięczny.

\- Skończyłem zapisywać historię – dodał Bilbo sucho i rzeczowo, jakby informował Gandalfa o wczorajszej pogodzie. – A przynajmniej można ją uznać za skończoną… Choć nie za kompletną. Jest tam wszystko, co przeżyliśmy, ale wciąż brakuje tego, co naprawdę chciałem zapamiętać.

To mówiąc, wręczył Gandalfowi swoje dzieło. Oprawiona już książka prezentowała się pysznie w czerwonych okładkach, Bilbo poczuł nawet lekką dumę, rodzącą się gdzieś w środku i szybko zgaszoną falą wstydu. Patrzył jak Czarodziej kartkuje książkę, przygląda się szkicom i uśmiecha pod wąsem na wspomnienia, które niechybnie musiały one przywołać.

Gandalf został w Bag End parę dni; czytał książkę hobbita; wieczorami prowadzili długie rozmowy. Bilbo głównie słuchał i dopytywał się o wieści z odległych krain, mówił zaś rzadko i głównie o bzdurach. Zbierał się w sobie, by zacząć z Gandalfem temat Thorina i swojego powrotu do Ereboru.

Miał przeczucie, że rozmowa z Gandalfem bardzo by mu pomogła, tak bowiem działał Czarodziej – nie mówiąc nic wprost sprawiał, że właściwe rozwiązania same wpadały do głowy. Tak, może gdyby Bilbo zwierzył się Gandalfowi, wszystko poukładałoby się właściwie. Ale hobbit wzdragał się przed wyznaniem Czarodziejowi swojego sekretu.

Podejrzewał, że Gandalf i tak wie o wszystkim – lub przynajmniej się domyśla, ale nie zamierzał go w niczym upewniać. Bilbo obawiał się, że potraktuje wszystko niepoważnie, jako kolejną psotę przedstawiciela beztroskiego ludku z Shire. Poza tym, w czym staruszek mógłby pomóc, tak właściwie? Bez wątpienia był mędrcem, wielkim wojownikiem i najlojalniejszym z przyjaciół, jednak nawet on nie posiadł sztuki wskrzeszania zmarłych. Nie przywróciłby Thorina do życia, mógłby co najwyżej wysłuchać Bilba i jego utyskiwań, i pewnie krążyliby jedynie dokoła właściwego tematu, bo hobbita ogarnąłby wstyd zbyt wielki, by zdołał się przemóc i wyjaśnić Gandalfowi, o co naprawdę chodzi.

Samemu sobie nawet nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Słowa nie wystarczały. Jak bowiem, dysponując zaledwie dwudziestoma paroma literami alfabetu miałby złożyć słowa tak, aby opisały to uczucie, którego doznał, gdy Thorin po raz pierwszy wziął go w swoje ramiona? Słowa takie jak „ciepło", „bezpieczeństwo", „ulga" - same cisnęły się na koniec pióra, ale jednocześnie zdawały się być puste, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie właściwy huragan uczuć. A moment, gdy Thorin zginął? Ta niewyobrażalna, nieopisywalna tęsknota, rozrywająca serce hobbita nawet teraz, po wielu latach, które minęły od powrotu z Ereboru – jakże miał to wszystko ograniczyć do prymitywnych słów, które nawet w połowie nie oddawały rozmiarów tej tragedii?

Frodo nie mógł się doczekać, by w końcu przeczytać powieść wuja. Bilbo czytał mu na głos niektóre kawałki, ale ostrzegał też, że książka daleka jest od ukończenia. Nie będzie gotowa, dopóki nie napiszę prawdy o tym, kim był dla mnie Thorin – postanowił sobie w myślach. A to nie stanie się, dopóki nie odnajdę właściwych słów.

Coś w sercu hobbita podpowiadało mu, że jedyną radą jest wyruszyć na Wschód - za Pagórek, na którym drzewa płoną jak pochodnie – do Ereboru.


	6. Miasto na popiołach Opowieść hobbita

Kompania siedziała przy szerokim stole, ugoszczona z wszelkimi honorami na dworze władcy miasta Esgaroth. Wyciągnięto instrumenty, rozlano piwo do kubków. Śpiewy i dowcipy, przyjacielskie przepychanki i jedzenie w ilościach zdolnych zadowolić nawet Bombura. Tak dobrego humoru nikt nie miał od dawna.

Cały wieczór kompania opowiadała sobie historie z czasów nim smok napadł na Erebor, Bilbo siedział zasłuchany w te opowieści, a przed oczami jak żywo widział czerwone ognie płonące w kuźniach głęboko w sercu góry; stosy skarbów w komnatach, których sklepienie ginęło wysoko w mroku; korytarze rozświetlone blaskiem nigdy niegasnących pochodni. To na chwilę oderwało go od ponurych rozmyślań o wymarszu, który miał wkrótce nadejść; w hobbicie na nowo odżyła chęć zobaczenia na własne oczy legendarnego krasnoludzkiego królestwa. Niskie, przyciszone głosy krasnoludów i opowieści o złocie, starych jaskiniach i głębokich pieczarach budziły w Bilbo tęsknotę za przygodą. Każdy dodawał coś od siebie – jakieś wspomnienie, anegdotkę, słówko o tym czy owym klejnocie, pieśni nuconej w sztolniach czy przygodzie, jaką przeżył w czasie jakiejś bitwy.

Jutro wyruszali w ostatni etap podróży, jednak hobbitowi wydawało się, że on jako jedyny odczuwa niepokój w związku ze zbliżającym się wymarszem. Krasnoludy zupełnie beztrosko cieszyły się obfitym posiłkiem, ciepłym miejscem do spania i możliwością spędzenia jeszcze jednej nocy na śpiewach i rozmowach. Hobbita coś ściskało w żołądku na samą myśl o jutrzejszej wyprawie, rozpoczęciu ostatniego etapu, który w jakiś sposób zawsze wydawał mu się odległy i prawie nierealny. Tym razem nie rzucali się na niebezpieczeństwo głową naprzód, raczej podkradali się od tylu, z pełną świadomością tego, co robią. To w jakiś sposób było gorsze niż wszystkie poprzednie przygody.

Tylko Thorin siedział wyraźnie czymś trapiony; przez całą wieczerzę był zachmurzony, na pytania odpowiadał półsłówkami, wsparł brodę na dłoniach i zdawał się wpół drzemać na krześle odsuniętym nieco od stołu. Bilbo zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu i zauważył, że Thorin skubnął tylko nieco chleba i wypił kieliszek wina.

\- Ciekaw jestem, czy Smaug poczynił wielkie zniszczenia – odezwał się nagle Balin, akurat w chwili, gdy Bofur skończył snuć jakąś wesołą powiastkę, której wszyscy słuchali z uśmiechem na ustach. – Kto wie, cóż taki smok mógł narozrabiać w ciągu tych wszystkich lat.

Oczy kompanii zwróciły się w stronę starego krasnoluda. Nawet Thorin ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem na Balina.

\- Podejrzewam, że hale, które splądrował, gdy gromadził wszystkie skarby w jednym miejscu, musiały mocno ucierpieć. – Głos Balina brzmiał bardzo ponuro. – Zastaniemy zniszczone komnaty, wygasłe piece i opustoszałe korytarze, zamieszkane tylko przez cienie.

\- Nawet nie mam ochoty się zastanawiać, jak musi wyglądać Dal – dorzucił Gloin. – Gdy ostatni raz je widziałem, miasto płonęło niczym jeden z fajerwerków Gandalfa. Ścierwojady pewnie już dawno wyczyściły je z trupów, ale w okolicy mówi się, że gdy wiatr wieje z północy, w powietrzu nadal czuć spalenizną.

\- Będziemy mieć szczęście, jeśli okaże się, że chociaż niewielka część kopalni nie zmieniła się w ruinę – mruknął Balin. – Ale podejrzewam, że tym razem los się do nas nie uśmiechnie. Będziemy musieli odbudowywać Erebor z popiołów...

\- I tak właśnie zrobimy, jeśli będzie trzeba – powiedział ostro Thorin.

Balin zamilkł, a Thorin wstał. Jego twarz niknęła w półmroku i sprawiała upiorne wrażenie, jak oblicze ducha, który powrócił do świata żywych w poszukiwaniu zemsty za dawne krzywdy. Krasnoludy skuliły się, gdy ich wódz ruszył wzdłuż stołu, kierując się do wyjścia z sali. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem.

\- Wybaczcie mu, chłopcy – powiedział Balin, gdy odgłos kroków Thorina ucichł w oddali. – Bliskość Góry nie działa na niego dobrze.

\- Na nikogo nie działa dobrze – odparł mrukliwie Dwalin.

Rozmowy po chwili znowu się ożywiły; zwłaszcza, że służący wniósł nowe dzbany piwa, które rozlano do kufli; zaczęto wznosić toasty, ktoś podjął śpiew, a Bofur wdrapał się nawet na ławę i zaczął z takim entuzjazmem śpiewać i pląsać, że Bilbo, który siedział na samym rogu stołu, obok Balina, poczuł, jak na jego twarz spada chłodny deszczyk alkoholu. Otarł krople rękawem i zwrócił się do starego krasnoluda.

\- Thorin wydaje się być dziś naprawdę niespokojny – powiedział przyciszonym głosem, jakby obawiał się podsłuchania. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Balin powiódł ponurym wzrokiem po twarzach rozbawionych krasnoludów, zapatrzonych w taneczno-wokalne wyczyny Bofura; ich beztroska wydawała się być niemal nie na miejscu w obliczu czekającego ich jutro zadania.

\- O tak, jest niespokojny – odparł Balin. – I prawdę mówiąc, ja też się martwię. Pomijając już nawet temat smoka i zniszczeń, które poczynił… Naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby nasza wyprawa miała nadal układać się tak pomyślnie jak dotąd. To, co czeka na nas we wnętrzu tej góry…

Balin zamilkł, kręcąc głową, sięgnął po swój niemal pełny kufel i wychylił solidny łyk.

\- Nie chodzi ci tylko o Smauga, prawda? – zapytał Bilbo, nachylając się do niego.

\- Nie. Nie tylko. Boję się o Thorina. Jego to wszystko dotknęło mocniej niż nas. Boję się, że zrobi wszystko, aby odzyskać Erebor, nawet jakąś kompletną głupotę.

\- Będziemy mieć na niego oko – zapewnił Bilbo.

\- Wątpię, żeby to wystarczyło.

Twarz krasnoluda zasnuła się cieniem i Bilbo, chociaż był otoczony przez rozbawioną kompanię, światło świec, wesoło mrugających w kandelabrach, śpiewy i lejące się zewsząd piwo – poczuł się nagle nieswojo. Miał wrażenie, że z każdego kąta obserwują go teraz gniewne oczy, złote jak monety, o źrenicach wąskich jak szpilki. Wrażenie było tak przejmujące, że hobbit wstał gwałtownie, jakby go ktoś ukłuł szpilką, ale oprócz Balina nikt zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

\- Poszukam go – powiedział stanowczo Bilbo, maskując tonem głosu strach, który nagle go ogarnął.

\- Na twoim miejscu zostawiłbym go teraz w spokoju. – Balin chwycił go za rękaw kurtki. – Może być… nie w humorze.

Bilbo potrząsnął głową.

\- Trudno. Przecież nie mogę go teraz zostawić samego.

Wymknął się z sali, czując na karku wzrok Balina. Udawał, że wcale tego nie wyczuwa, szedł wyprostowany, usiłując zdusić uczucie ciągłego niepokoju, które nadal mu towarzyszyło.

Dwór władcy miasta pogrążony w nocnym letargu był ciemny i cichy. Skręciwszy kilka razy i oddaliwszy się od ucztujących krasnoludów Bilbo przestał słyszeć śpiewy i śmiechy. Otoczyła go cisza. Błądził dość długo po korytarzach; zaglądnął do pokoi, które władca miasta przeznaczył im na sypialnie, ale nigdzie nie natrafił na choćby ślad Thorina. W końcu wydostał się z dworu i wyszedł na jeden z szerokich pomostów wbijających się w jezioro jak wielki drewniany miecz. Niebo było ciemne, zasnute chmurami, ale na jego tle Bilbo wciąż dostrzegał czarny, ostry kształt Samotnej Góry.

Dawno zapadł już zmierzch, ale światła pochodni z Miasta na Jeziorze odbijały się wciąż od powierzchni wody, zupełnie jakby Długie Jezioro płonęło. Daleko przed sobą widział wstającą mgłę. Za jego plecami z drewnianego dworu władcy Esgaroth dobiegały głośne śpiewy krasnoludów, ich śmiechy i dźwięk piskliwego fletu Bofura. Swojskie odgłosy, aż nazbyt niestosowne w obliczu wznoszącej się tak blisko Samotnej Góry i grozy, ukrytej w jej czarnych wnętrznościach. Gdzieś w jej czeluściach krył się okrutny Smaug, a oni mieli zamiar wepchać mu się prosto w ognistą paszczę. Bilbo zatęsknił, nie po raz pierwszy, za spokojnym, sielskim krajobrazem Shire.

Bilbo usiadł na pomoście, otoczył kolana ramionami dla ochrony przed nocnym chłodem i wpatrzył się w poszarpany szczyt Góry, celujący wprost w zachmurzone niebo; zastanawiał się, co ich wkrótce czeka w czeluściach tej góry i jak sobie z tym poradzą. Jak on sobie poradzi. Przecież był tylko małym hobbitem, ledwie pionkiem, który przypadkiem został rzucony na planszę gry, gdzie wielcy wojownicy i zagubieni królowie toczą swoje ciche boje.

I tak pogrążonym w ponurych rozmyślaniach zastał go Thorin. Pojawił się znikąd, jakby wyszedł wprost z cieni i od razu podszedł do hobbita. Bilbo podniósł wzrok słysząc jego kroki.

\- Szukałem cię – powiedział.

\- A ja ciebie. Balin powiedział, że wyszedłeś.

Thorin usiadł obok niego i tak jak on spojrzał wprost na horyzont, Samotną Górę po drugiej stronie płonącego odbitym ogniem jeziora. Wskazał ją ruchem głowy. Na tle granatowego nieba wydawała się być wyraźniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, a zarazem groźniejsza i jeszcze bardziej ponura. Na jej widok Bilbo, mimo chłodu, oblał się potem.

\- Czekałem wiele lat, aby ujrzeć ją ponownie – odezwał się Thorin – ale teraz, gdy jestem już tak blisko, nie jestem pewien, czy cała ta wyprawa nie była zwykłym szaleństwem, które wszyscy przypłacimy życiem.

Strach znowu powrócił i Bilbo miał ochotę się rozpłakać albo, jeszcze lepiej, obudzić się jutro w swojej własnej, ciepłej i bezpiecznej norce w Shire, z dala od smoków, krasnoludów, Samotnych Gór i samobójczych wypraw. Ale gorsze niż strach było patrzenie na Thorina zrezygnowanego, wyglądającego, jakby miał się zaraz poddać.

Bilbo zdołał mimo wszystko przywołać na twarz słaby uśmiech.

\- Nie będzie tak źle – powiedział w rozpaczliwej próbie przywrócenia samemu sobie wiary w powodzenie ich wyprawy. – W końcu na swoją kompanię możesz liczyć, nie znalazłbyś przyjaciół bardziej ci oddanych niż te krasnoludy. Wszyscy w ciebie wierzą, Thorinie. Ty też musisz uwierzyć.

Thorin milczał, jego czoło się jednak zachmurzyło, a spojrzenie spoczęło na Samotnej Górze. Wydawał się być nieobecny myślami, Bilbo nie był nawet pewien, czy krasnolud w ogóle go usłyszał.

\- Widziałem, jak tamto miasto płonie – odezwał się nagle Thorin. – Ludzie, budynki, zwierzęta. Nawet powietrze płonęło tamtego dnia. Smaug Niszczyciel zjawił się znikąd. Spadł niczym kamień z nieba i w jednej chwili wszystko, co znałem, przestało istnieć. Moje królestwo, moje dziedzictwo, naszą ojczyznę w kilka chwil pochłonął ogień. Miasto obróciło się w popiół. Za to dym… Widzieliśmy, jak dym wznosi się znad ruin jeszcze wiele dni po naszej ucieczce. Szliśmy przed siebie przez pustkowia, a dym wznosił się za nami jak czarna ściana.

Twarz Thorina była nieruchoma.

\- A teraz znowu tutaj jestem. Przyszedłem odebrać to, co mi skradziono. Wznieść nowe miasto na popiołach. Ale ciągnę was wszystkich prosto w paszczę smoka, panie Baggins.

Jego głos, głuchy i cichy, sprawiał, że na ramionach hobbita pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

\- Obiecywałem sobie, że nie wezmę odpowiedzialności za twój los, ale teraz mam u ciebie dług, którego nigdy nie zdołam spłacić.

\- Daj spokój – przerwał mu szybko Bilbo. – Nic mi nie jesteś winien. Też uratowałeś mi życie, jesteśmy kwita.

Thorin potrząsnął jednak głową.

\- Nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się krzywda, panie Baggins.

\- Dziękuję za twoją troskę… Ale nie chcę być dla ciebie ciężarem. Nie trzeba się mną opiekować jak nierozważnym hobbiciątkiem, które pakuje się ciągle w tarapaty.

\- To będzie czysta przyjemność, wyświadczyć przysługę przyjacielowi.

Thorin uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a hobbit poczuł na karku ciepły ciężar jego dłoni. Twarz krasnoluda zupełnie się odmieniła; w niczym nie przypominała zwykłego ponurego oblicza i Bilbo był pod wrażeniem tej przemiany.

\- Żałuję, że tak się co do ciebie omyliłem – powiedział poważnie Thorin. – Przepraszam. Byłem głupcem, sądząc, że jesteś dla nas tylko brzemieniem.

\- Tę kwestię już sobie wyjaśniliśmy – odparł Bilbo. – Nie żywię żadnej urazy. Jesteś moim…

Urwał nagle, speszony, zamaskował to uśmiechem. Opuścił głowę, czując, jak na policzki wypełza mu rumieniec.

Thorin delikatnie uniósł mu brodę do góry.

\- To, że do tej pory wszyscy żyjemy, to twoja zasługa.

\- Nie byłem zbyt przydatny przez większość drogi – odparł Bilbo, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, jednak Thorin potrząsnął głową.

\- To wyłącznie twoja zasługa, panie Baggins.

Bilbo nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Bąknął więc tylko:

\- Dziękuję. To… to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Thorin podniósł się z pomostu i założywszy ręce za plecy, spojrzał w dal. Bilbo zauważył, że nerwowo zaciska pięści, więc wstał także i delikatnie dotknął ramienia krasnoluda. Barki Thorina zesztywniały nagle i krasnolud, z dziwnym drżeniem głosu, powiedział:

\- Pomyślałem, że może po wszystkim zechciałbyś spędzić trochę czasu w Ereborze. Jak długo byś tylko zechciał. Dostałbyś najpiękniejsze komnaty na wyższych poziomach, tak, by rano budziło cię słońce, padające na stok góry. Miałbyś wielkie łoże z miękką pościelą i małą spiżarnię, zaopatrzoną we wszystkie twoje ulubione smakołyki.

Odwrócił się do hobbita z twarzą rozjaśnioną uśmiechem.

\- Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał podekscytowany. – Zobaczyłbyś, jak królestwo Ereboru rozkwita na nowo. Mógłbym ci pokazać królewskie komnaty. Oprowadziłbym cię po skarbcu, ucieszyłbyś oczy widokiem klejnotów będących najcenniejszym dziedzictwem rodu Durina. Mógłbyś spacerować po górskich turniach i patrzeć na zachodzące słońce z samego szczytu Samotnej Góry. Co ty na to?

Hobbit spojrzał w jego jasne, roześmiane oczy, oczarowany nagłą, niespodziewaną i miłą odmianą w wyglądzie krasnoluda. Bilbo nigdy nie widział go takim radosnym – zupełnie jakby cień, przesłaniający do tej pory twarz Thorina pierzchnął nagle, pozostawiając go z lekkim sercem i uśmiechem pełnym dziwnej nieśmiałości. Krasnolud wydawał się być dużo młodszy, jakby Bilbo spoglądał wstecz, na Thorina takiego, jakim był zanim smok napadł Erebor: pozbawionego zmartwień młodego krasnoludzkiego księcia, wciąż mającego swoje królestwo.

Bilbo spojrzał mu w oczy i poważnie skinął głową.

\- To byłby dla mnie zaszczyt, Thorinie.

\- Zaszczyt? – Thorin uśmiechnął się, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał, co Bilbo miał na myśli. – Nie ma takich zaszczytów, które mogłyby stanowić wystarczający wyraz wdzięczności za to, co zrobiłeś.

Spojrzał naraz niepewnie na Bilba, powoli i z wahaniem wyciągając do niego rękę. Hobbit drgnął lekko, gdy Thorin koniuszkami palców dotknął jego dłoni. Ujął ją z zaskakującą delikatnością, zamykając pomiędzy swoimi palcami.

\- Nic takiego nie zrobiłem – powiedział Bilbo, z dziwnym mrowieniem w czubkach palców splatając je z palcami Thorina. – Zachowałem się tak, jak każdy by się zachował na moim miejscu.

\- Nie mówię tylko o tym – szepnął Thorin, bawiąc się palcami hobbita, jakby chciał porównać rozmiary ich dłoni.

\- A o czym? Zgubiłem się…

\- Jesteś… - zaczął Thorin.

\- Thorinie? Bilbo? – Zdumiony głos Balina przerwał Thorinowi.

Bilbo odsunął się od Thorina, wciskając ręce do kieszeni i czując, jak rumieniec znowu pojawia się na jego twarzy. Stary krasnolud stał tuż za nimi i patrzył w taki sposób, jakby sam nie do końca rozumiał, co właściwie przerwał.

\- Balinie – powiedział Thorin obojętnie. – Stało się coś?

\- Szukaliśmy was – odparł Balin. – Wszyscy udają się już na spoczynek. Pomyślałem, że lepiej was odszukać, niezbyt bezpiecznym jest dla nikogo z naszej drużyny włóczyć się samotnie nocą po tym szalonym mieście.

\- Właśnie mieliśmy wracać – uspokoił go Thorin. Rzucił Bilbo krótkie, znaczące spojrzenie; poklepał go też po ramieniu, ale zaraz zwrócił się do Balina: - Wrócę już do reszty.

Oddalił się, tupiąc głośno po deskach pomostu, a gdy Bilbo ruszył za nim, Balin powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział cicho stary krasnolud, niepewnie zerkając za siebie.

\- Ze mną?

Balin odczekał chwilę, chcąc mieć całkowitą pewność, że Thorin znajduje się już poza zasięgiem ich głosów. Wtedy pochylił się w stronę Bilba i rzekł, bardzo cicho, tak że hobbit musiał starannie wyłapywać każde słowo:

\- Widzę, jak on na ciebie patrzy, Bilbo. Nigdy go takim nie widziałem. Cały czas szuka cię wzrokiem, żeby upewnić się, że jesteś obok; większość swych myśli kieruje ku tobie. Widzę też, że i ty patrzysz na niego podobnie.

Na twarzy Balina malował się jakiś smutek i Bilbo poczuł ukłucie niepokoju, złe przeczucie. Troski wydawały się mnożyć i mnożyć tej nocy, zupełnie jakby chmury i tak zbierające się nad głowami kompanii nie były jeszcze dość gęste.

Wbił ręce głębiej w kieszenie, jakby chciał je uchronić przed mrozem, ale tak naprawdę obracał w palcach Pierścień, który kusił, żeby go założyć i zniknąć.

\- Cieszę się, że wreszcie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odparł obojętnie.

Ale umilkł, uciszony wzrokiem Balina.

\- Mam złe przeczucia, Bilbo – powiedział cicho krasnolud. – Zaklinam cię na wszystkie skarby rodu Durina: bądź ostrożny. Smocza trucizna potrafi skazić nawet najczystsze uczucie.

Bilbo nie wytrzymał jego spojrzenia; odwrócił wzrok.


	7. W lochach głębokich Opowieść hobbita

Tej ciszy, panującej w głębokich lochach i starych jaskiniach Ereboru, nie dało się już znieść. Echo niosło odgłosy kroków na tysiąc stóp w górę i w dół kamiennych hal, wymuszało rozmowy prowadzone szeptem, powodowało, że włoski na karku Bilba same się podnosiły za każdym razem, gdy któryś z krasnoludów potrącił kamyczek lub zaklął zbyt głośno na chłód starych murów.

Nie dało się już znieść zimna, wgryzającego się w odsłonięte dłonie i stopy; hobbit kładł się spać skulony pod kocem, jak najbliżej któregoś z krasnoludów, ale i tak budził się ze zdrętwiałym karkiem, nie czując palców u nóg. Nie pomagał ani rozpalany każdej nocy ogień ani ciepłe ubrania, którymi pożegnano ich w Mieście na Jeziorze.

Miał już dość narzekania krasnoludów, zgromadzonych w jednej z mniejszych, łatwiejszych do ogrzania sal na wyższym poziomie. Kompania spędzała wieczory siedząc ciasno jeden tuż obok drugiego, przy trzaskającym ogniu, popijając znalezione w spiżarniach stare wino, zrzędząc na ciszę, zimno i - z niejakim wstydem, wyrzutami sumienia i nerwowymi zerknięciami przez ramię – na Thorina.

Bilbo obserwował go uważnie, od chwili, gdy zgładzono smoka – w ciągu tych ledwie paru dni zauważył, jak prawie z godziny na godzinę, z minuty na minutę ciemnieje spojrzenie Thorina, garbią się jego ramiona, policzki bledną. Działo się coś złego; wszyscy to wyczuwali, napięcie się zwiększało, jakby góra usiłowała powoli zmiażdżyć ich w swoim wnętrzu. Bilbo nie mógł tego znieść.

\- To Arcyklejnot – orzekł Balin pewnego wieczoru, gdy jak zwykle kompania kuliła się dokoła ogniska w żałosnej próbie zachowania ciepła. Głębokie lochy i stare jaskinie przygnębiały ich wszystkich.

Thorina z nimi nie było; od paru dni prawie nie dawał znaku życia; gdyby Balin nie zmuszał go do jedzenia, pewnie nie jadłby wcale. Bilbo mógł się założyć, że krasnolud także nie sypia. Przechadzał się tylko wśród stosów mieniących się monet, zgarbiony i powłóczący nogami, ze wzrokiem przeczesującym posadzkę u jego stóp – sprawiał wrażenie osoby poszukującej czegoś, co bezpowrotnie utraciła, ale nie potrafi się z tym pogodzić.

\- To on go wyniszcza – dodał Balin, gdy krasnoludy i Bilbo uniosły na niego wzrok, smutne, zmęczone spojrzenia strudzonych wędrowców, którzy nie mają ani chwili wytchnienia. – Widziałem to już wcześniej… To samo spojrzenie… Ten kamień wyniszcza jego myśli; zatruwa Thorina. Zło krąży w jego żyłach jak trucizna.

Bilbo spojrzał w bok; w mrok gromadzący się poza kręgiem światła ognia z ogniska. Odwracając twarz od żaru, poczuł na policzkach chłodny powiew, pachnący zimą, niepokojący i nęcący jednocześnie. Zapragnął wyjść na zewnątrz, na pogruchotane balkony dawnych królów Ereboru; słuchanie przygnębiającej mowy Balina wzmagało tylko jego niepokój.

Wstał więc i wymknął się po cichu, niezauważony przez żadnego z krasnoludów; stąpał na palcach idąc przez ciemne korytarze, nie chciał bowiem obudzić strasznego echa, brzmiącego jak człapanie bosych stóp; jakby jakieś stworzenie śledziło go, skryte gdzieś w cieniach. To nieodmiennie przypominało mu o Gollumie; zaciskał wtedy dłoń na Pierścieniu.

Przez wyrwę w murze wyszedł na półkę skalną, która kiedyś, dawno temu, musiała być balkonem. Gdy przymknął oczy, mógł sobie wyobrazić młodego Thorina, stojącego obok swego ojca i spoglądającego z góry na królestwo, którym kiedyś będzie władał.

Jakie musiał mieć nadzieje, jakie ambicje, pomyślał Bilbo. Ilu rzeczy oczekiwał… Wszystko poszło z dymem. Kiedyś młody dumny książę snuje się teraz po swoim dawnym pałacu, odziany w potargany płaszcz i przekrzywioną koronę; wygląd jak duch, nawiedzający miejsce, w którym pogrzebano jego serce.

Oparł się o strzaskaną jakąś niewiarygodną siłą barierkę i odetchnął zimnym, czystym, górskim powietrzem. Zawsze lubił pagórki w Shire; góry zaś pokochał. Gdyby nie okoliczności, pewnie nie mógłby się napatrzyć na ich poszarpane szczyty wznoszące się dokoła niego, wielkie i majestatyczne, przytłaczające swym ogromem.

Ale teraz, na tle granatowego nieba, ich czarne, postrzępione sylwetki wydawały się być czymś na kształt milczących strażników – obserwujących, czekających, by w odpowiedniej chwili zdusić go i zmiażdżyć i na zawsze pochować w czeluściach tej przeklętej góry.

\- Nie powinniśmy byli tu przychodzić – wyszeptał w zimną noc. Z jego ust wydobył się kłąb pary, przypominający fajkowy dym.

Na wspomnienie ukochanej fajeczki, pozostawionej gdzieś w Bag End, nagły żal i tęsknota ścisnęła jego serce. Przez szaleństwo Thorina jeszcze długi, długi czas nie zobaczy ani swojej norki, ani fajki, ani porzuconej chusteczki do nosa. Nie to było jednak najgorsze – znacznie poważniejsze wydawały się pozostałe skutki smoczej choroby Thorina. W końcu wisiała teraz nad nimi groźba wojny, Bilbo mógł też wyczuć w napiętej atmosferze panującej wśród krasnoludów, że cała kompania zastanawia się gorączkowo, jak przerwać obłęd Thorina. Trzeba to było zrobić jak najszybciej, zanim stanie się coś nieodwracalnego.

Palce Bilba zgrabiały z zimna, stopy też, ale nie był w stanie przemóc się i powrócić do ponurych krasnoludów, śpiewających swoje smutne, groźne pieśni i dyskutujących o Thorinie i Arcyklejnocie. Pytali Balina, czy sądzi, że kamień ostudzi gniew Thorina. Bilbo domyślał się odpowiedzi, choć nigdy nie padła – stary krasnolud zawsze uciekał wzrokiem, mruczał coś niezrozumiałego. Teraz pewnie też poruszyli ten temat. Bilbo nie miał ochoty ich słuchać. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś mówił: „Arcyklejnot wyzwoli Thorina" hobbit czuł niemiły ucisk w żołądku. Był zdrajcą.

Jednak Bilbo w głębi ducha podejrzewał, że teraz najważniejsze jest nie znalezienie klejnotu – ale trzymanie go z dala od Thorina. Na każde wspomnienie kamienia w oczach krasnoluda budził się dziwny, przerażający głód, coś zwierzęcego, niepasującego do Thorina.

Kazał im przeszukiwać komnaty, wypełnione złotem i skarbami, piętrzącymi się pod ścianami. Ich stosy były wyższe niż niektóre drzewa w Shire; tak szerokie, że Bilbo potrzebował kilku minut, aby je obejść. I ciągnęły się kilometrami pustych sal, w których mieszkały tylko cienie i kurz.

Thorin przemierzał swój dawny pałac, dając im znaki nerwowymi ruchami; po jego zniecierpliwieniu Bilbo domyślał się, że z irytacją patrzy na ich przerwy na posiłki, odpoczynek czy sen. Najchętniej zagoniłby ich do niekończących się poszukiwań, choćby mieli w ich czasie padać ze zmęczenia.

Bilbo odetchnął głębiej, wspominając rozpacz, którą widział w oczach Thorina za każdym razem, gdy słyszał z ust któregoś z krasnoludów: nie ma go, nie znaleźliśmy, to na nic. Thorin cierpiał niemal fizyczny ból, a Bilbo był przyczyną tego cierpienia.

\- Tak jest dla niego lepiej - powiedział do siebie cicho. Wsunął dłoń pod kurtkę i musnął palcami gładką powierzchnię Arcyklejnotu. – Thorin nie może go dostać.

Odepchnął się od barierki, potarł o siebie dłonie, by przywrócić czucie w palcach i powoli ruszył z powrotem do sali, w której zgromadziła się kompania. Stąpał ostrożnie, by nie obudzić echa. Droga z powrotem prowadziła korytarzem przylegającym do zewnętrznych murów; w ścianie po lewej ręce hobbita wybito wąskie, przypominające otwory dla kuszników okna, przez które wpadał słaby księżycowy blask. Tańczyły w nim drobinki kurzu, wzniecone krokami Bilba.

Coś poruszyło się wśród cieni po jego prawej ręce. Odruchowo skoczył w drugą stronę, jednocześnie wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni, by sięgnąć po pierścień. Druga ręka powędrowała ku rękojeści Żądełka. Trafiła w pustkę; mieczyk musiał zostać przy posłaniu.

Z mroku wyłoniła się postać, odziana w potargany płaszcz, nieco przerażająca, lecz znajoma. Bilbo poczuł ulgę rozlewającą się po jego ciele jak ciepło herbaty – kojącą, spowalniającą rozszalałe nagłą paniką serce.

\- Thorinie! – wykrzyknął zduszonym głosem.

Jedno spojrzenie na twarz krasnoluda wystarczyło, by serce znów zaczęło szybciej bić, a strach znów się obudził. Oczy Thorina wyrażały potworne zmęczenie. Bilbo z rozpaczą pomyślał, że teraz jak nigdy dotąd potrzebują Gandalfa obok – jego porady i stanowczości. Czarodziej wiedziałby, jak pomóc Thorinowi i zrobiłby wszystko, co byłoby potrzebne. Hobbit zaś nie potrafił się do tego zmusić i wciąż walczył z sumieniem.

\- Bilbo. Co tutaj robisz? – Thorin wydawał się być nieobecny; jednak gdy spojrzał na Bilba jego twarz jakby nieco pojaśniała. Może też był już zmęczony ciszą i chłodem, a ujrzenie kogoś sprawiło mu ulgę. Za długo siedział sam, unikany przez swoich towarzyszy, toczony chorobą. Bilbo spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale czuł się jak kłamca, zdrajca.

\- Przeszedłem się przewietrzyć – odpowiedział. – Nie mogłem już wysiedzieć z resztą… Nieważne. Co ty tutaj robisz?

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, Thorin odwrócił się i podszedł do okna, przysuwając twarz do otworu, wystawiając ją do chłodnego wiatru. Blask jasnego, sierpowatego księżyca odbijał się w jego oczach, czyniąc je jeszcze bledszymi. Naprawdę przypominał ducha, od lat błąkającego się po tych korytarzach, wyniszczonego przez samotność. Bilbo odczekał chwilę, wsłuchując się w jedyny dźwięk, jaki im towarzyszył – przyspieszone bicie własnego serca. Thorin jednak milczał, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zupełnie zapomniał o hobbicie. Ten więc odchrząknął i zapytał z wahaniem:

\- Nie wrócisz do nas?

Czekał, ale Thorin wciąż milczał.

\- Thorinie?

\- Oni niedługo nadejdą – powiedział nagle Thorin, tak cicho, jakby obawiał się echa. Jego głos zabrzmiał głucho i groźnie; Bilbo przełknął ślinę. – Musimy znaleźć Arcyklejnot zanim mieszkańcy Miasta zjawią się u bram Ereboru, domagając się bogactw, które im się nie należą… Nie dostaną niczego. Niczego, panie Baggins. Tylko moje przekleństwa. Jutro zaczniemy umacniać bramę.

\- Thorinie, proszę… Nie chcesz przecież wojny, prawda? Odzyskałeś Erebor. Odpuść.

Thorin pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową i odwrócił się do Bilba.

\- Odpuścić – powtórzył. – Nasze dziedzictwo? Nasze królestwo?

Postąpił krok w stronę Bilba i hobbit odruchowo cofnął się. Oczy Thorina, czający się w nich mrok i szaleństwo, napawały go strachem. Krasnolud stał teraz tyłem do okna, jego twarz była zryta cieniami, zaś głos, niski i cichy, jak dudnienie bębnów z serca góry, zawierał w sobie jakąś groźbę.

Thorin wpatrywał się w hobbita i Bilbo nagle poczuł pewność, że krasnolud zaraz go uderzy, albo co gorsza wygna go precz, odeśle do domu, do Shire, żegnając go kopniakami i przekleństwami. Przez chwilę tak się hobbitowi wydawało, gdy patrzył w ukryte w cieniach oczy Thorina, który zaciskał wściekle pięści i oddychał szybko, jakby z trudem się powstrzymywał od chwycenia Bilba za kark i potrząśnięcia nim jak szczurem.

\- Naszą ojczyznę? – dopytywał się Thorin. – Mam odpuścić? Ponownie?

\- Ja nie wiem. – Głos Bilba drżał. – Nie chcę tylko wojny. Nie chcę, żeby z tobą było… To Arcyklejnot. To wszystko przez Arcyklejnot. On ci nie da wytchnienia, Thorinie. Daj spokój. Przestań go szukać, wróć do kompanii, nie zamęczaj się.

\- Muszę myśleć o przyszłości mojego ludu – odparł szorstko Thorin. – Nie spędzę kolejnego roku w strachu o pobratymców. Nie odpuszczę, rozumiesz to?

\- Ja też się boję, Thorinie, to nie jest żaden wstyd – powiedział łagodnie Bilbo.

Thorin chwycił hobbita za poły kurtki. Stopy Bilba oderwały się od ziemi, gdy został dźwignięty w powietrze i pchnięty na ścianę. Uderzenie plecami o kamienny mur sprawiło, że Bilbo sapnął, zaskoczony agresją i brutalnością ataku. Jęknął głucho, a Thorin przysunął się do niego. Prawie stykali się nosami.

\- A co ty wiesz o strachu? – zapytał Thorin ochrypłym od wściekłości głosem. – Myślisz, że to, co teraz czujesz, to strach? Myślisz, że to, co czułeś zaglądając śmierci w oczy, to był strach? Bardzo mało wiesz, hobbicie.

Puścił Bilba, który osunął się na ziemię i skulił u jego stóp, spoglądając na krasnoluda z przerażeniem i zdumieniem, gdy ten pogardliwym gestem otarł dłonie o kubrak, jakby chciał pozbyć się kalającego je zapachu hobbita. Spojrzenie Bilba musiało wydać się Thorinowi nagie i bezbronne, bo tak właśnie czuł się Bilbo – nagi, bezbronny i bezradny w obliczu czegoś przerażającego.

\- Nie masz żadnego pojęcia o strachu, panie Baggins – dodał Thorin. Mówił już tak spokojnie, jakby nic się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło. – Strach czujesz dopiero wtedy, gdy patrzysz w oczy śmierci, która przyszła po tysiące twoich rodaków, których obiecałeś ocalić. To jest strach.

Twarz miał nieprzeniknioną, a jego oczach Bilbo nie zobaczył gniewu, tylko zmęczenie. I to wywołało w hobbicie kolejny szok. Znienacka spostrzegł, że Thorin był ledwie strzępkiem tego, czego Bilbo lękał się jeszcze chwilę temu – nie był już wielkim, oszalałym królem; zaś w sercu Bilba nie było już strachu, wezbrała w nim za to głęboka litość i żal. Bilbo nagle zobaczył w Thorinie kogoś podobnego do Golluma – pokraczny, wyniszczony, ogarnięty obsesją cień dawnego dumnego krasnoluda. Wspomniał oczy Golluma, rozżarzone głodem, i ten obraz przyprawił hobbita o ciarki na plecach, bo gdy Thorin mówił o Arcyklejnocie, w oczach miał taki sam głód.

Thorin pokręcił głową i ruszył korytarzem w kierunku ziejącego czernią otworu drzwi. Nie wyglądał jak król; wyglądał jak żebrak. Echo kroków krasnoluda opadło na hobbita zagłuszając nawet dudnienie jego serca. Nie chciało się ono uspokoić.

Thorin zwariował, tłukło się mu po głowie. Ach, gdyby tylko Gandalf tu był! Czarodziej na pewno znalazłby jakąś radę, zdjąłby z barków Bilba ciężar zdrady i oszustwa. Na pewno też zgodziłby się, że Arcyklejnot nie może wpaść w ręce Thorina, bo tylko podsyciłby jego szaleństwo.

Ale Gandalfa nie było i Thorin oddalał się, niknąc w mroku. Nagle Bilbo odniósł wrażenie, że jeśli teraz nie zatrzyma krasnoluda, to już nigdy nie będzie miał sposobności, by z nim porozmawiać w samotności, szczerze. Dlatego mimo strachu, krzyknął w stronę pleców Thorina:

\- Wszyscy chcemy dla ciebie tylko dobrego, wiesz?

Thorin zatrzymał się, więc Bilbo szybko się podniósł i postąpił w jego kierunku parę niepewnych, bezszelestnych kroków. Zatrzymał się jednak, nieco się obawiając stojącego nadal nieruchomo krasnoluda.

\- Wierzę, że jesteś lepszy niż to, Thorinie. Za to nie wierzę, że to ty kierowałeś swoją ręką, gdy ją na mnie podnosiłeś. Coś przemawiało poprzez ciebie i musisz to zwalczyć. Nie życzę ci źle, Thorinie. Ale to nie jest krasnolud, którego…

Thorin spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Jego czarna, zgarbiona postać wydawała się być obca, bezruch budził dreszcze, nieprzyjemne skojarzenia z posągiem jakiegoś dawno pogrzebanego króla.

\- Którego co? – zapytał głuchym głosem.

Jego głos dobiegał do hobbita jakby z oddali, zza grubej zasłony; Bilbo poczuł zawroty głowy i nagłą, przemożną ochotę, by sięgnąć dłonią do kieszeni, wsadzić Pierścień na palec i zniknąć sprzed oczu Thorina. Poruszył niespokojnie dłońmi. Thorin patrzył mu prosto w oczy, uważnie i gniewnie, jakby chciał pokazać, że hobbit nie ma wyboru, musi odpowiedzieć.

\- Krasnolud, któremu ufałem – odparł Bilbo. – Którego szanowałem. Za którym mógłbym podążyć wszędzie. Takiego Thorina Dębową Tarczę poznałem i to on stał się moim… przyjacielem. Był dzielny i lojalny, a nade wszystko cenił sobie honor. Nie poświęciłby nigdy własnej rodziny dla złota. To był król, którego wszyscy kochali, za którym poszli w smoczy ogień, na szaloną wyprawę bez żadnych szans powodzenia. Ale teraz… już go nie ma.

Thorin wpatrywał się w niego płonącym gniewem wzrokiem; Bilbo czuł ten gniew choć nie widział jego twarzy. Milczenie trwało, ciężkie niczym kir.

\- Powiedz coś – poprosił Bilbo. – Przerażasz mnie.

\- Dziękuję, za twoją troskę – odparł cicho Thorin. – Przyjacielu.

Bilbo zmusił się do uśmiechu. Nieszczerość tych słów zabolała bardziej niż gdyby Thorin go uderzył.


	8. Król wydrążonych skał Opowieść hobbita

Bilbo otulił się kocem, podłożył ramię pod głowę i zacisnął powieki, żeby odgrodzić się od wszechogarniającej ciemności komnaty. Leżał pomiędzy pogrążonymi w głębokim śnie krasnoludami, ale ich głębokie, spokojne oddechy nie ukołysały go do snu, wręcz przeciwnie. Wsłuchiwał się w rozlegające się od czasu do czasu chrapnięcia, stęknięcia i sapnięcia, i miał niepokojące wrażenie, że zagłuszają one inne dźwięki, które mógłby dobiegać z ponurych korytarzy. Strach zagnieździł się tak głęboko w jego głowie, że Bilbo trzymał ciągłą wartę, wsłuchując się w ciszę panującą poza komnatą tak wytrwale, że zaczynał słyszeć tylko buczenie w uszach, przypominające rój zagniewanych pszczół.

Którąś już noc z rzędu spędzał w ten sposób, bezsennie, przerażony ciemnością, chłodem i ciszą. Poza tą komnatą był rozlewający się po wnętrzu góry mrok, lepki i zdradliwy jak pajęcza sieć; było upiorne echo, rozrywające ciszę jak ostrze sztyletu wsuwające się pomiędzy płyty zbroi; była cisza wypełniająca uszy niczym gęsta mgła. I był też Thorin.

Bilbo nie potrafił znieść wyobrażania sobie krasnoluda, snującego się samotnie pomiędzy stosami złota. Tak bardzo przerażała go wizja samotnej wędrówki przez te ciemne tunele, że na samą myśl zamykał oczy i trzymał się kurczowo rąbka koca. I współczuł Thorinowi, bardzo mu współczuł! Chyba nigdy nie tęsknił za swoją norką tak mocno, jak teraz.

Ale gdyby nagle zjawił się tu Gandalf ze swoimi cudami i genialnymi pomysłami i zaproponował, że przeniesie hobbita z powrotem do Shire, całego i zdrowego, unosząc go niczym piórko nad wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami – Bilbo by odmówił. Poprosiłby za to, by Czarodziej uzdrowił Thorina. Przywrócił mu zdrowy rozsądek. Tylko to się teraz liczyło; nie żadna nadchodząca wojna czy tym podobne bzdury, wymyślone przez Dużych Ludzi i chciwych elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy. Bilbo nie potrafił skupić się na groźbie coraz bliższej wojny, naprawdę martwił się jedynie Thorinem, pochłanianym przez szaleństwo złota. W głowie hobbita tworzyły się przerażające obrazy – Thorin samotny, otoczony ze wszystkich stron szepczącymi do niego, zdradliwymi cieniami… Thorin zostawiony na pastwę ciemności…

Jakiś krasnolud zachrapał nieco głośniej i Bilbo podskoczył. Uświadomił sobie, że chyba zapadał powoli w sen i zaczął najwidoczniej śnić. Potrząsnął głową i usiadł, a koc opadł z niego, wystawiając nieszczęsnego hobbita na pastwę zimna. Bilbo zadrżał i poczuł, jak resztki snu znikają. Powrócił za to znowu dławiący strach. Hobbitowi przyszło do głowy, że mógłby obudzić któregoś z krasnoludów, ale zaraz zbeształ się za ten pomysł. Uznano by to za wszczęcie alarmu, zaraz zrobiłby się raban, wszyscy skoczyliby na równe nogi, zaalarmowani przez cierpiącego na bezsenność hobbita… Nie, jego kompani, choć niewątpliwie mający wiele zalet, raczej nie nadawali się na powierników nocnych niepokojów Bilba. Zostałby co najwyżej poklepany po ramieniu i przykazano by mu pójście spać.

Potarł zmęczone oczy. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby zasnąć, najlepiej ze świadomością, że Thorin wrócił do kompanii i jest znów dawnym sobą – nieco zbyt porywczym, ale przecież dobrym w głębi serca krasnoludem, takim, jakiego Bilbo poznał w Bag End. W jakiś sposób Bilbo miał pewność, że gdyby nie bał się o Thorina, żadne koszmary bo go nie nawiedzały.

Bilbo westchnął. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i oparł się plecami o lodowato zimną ścianę. Chronił go przed chłodem kamienia tylko cienki materiał lnianej koszuli. Hobbit zadrżał, nie tylko z zimna, ale i ze strachu – oto przed nim rozciągała się plama mroku, czerni zdającej się pochłaniać wszystko, co leży dalej niż o stopę. Ledwo dostrzegał swoje palce, gdy wyciągał przed siebie dłoń – była ona tylko ciemnoszarą sugestią ręki i Bilbo nie miał pewności jak wiele jego wzrok zawdzięcza wyobraźni. To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla hobbita – pomyślał.

Nagle, pomiędzy spokojne oddechy uśpionych krasnoludów wbił się nowy dźwięk, inny, obcy. Najbardziej przerażający dźwięk, jaki Bilbo mógł sobie w tym momencie wyobrazić. Echo kroków.

Ktoś szedł korytarzem pogrążonym w mroku, a echo potęgowało jego kroki. Bilbo skulił się, sparaliżowany strachem i niezdolny nawet do sięgnięcia po leżący przy posłaniu mieczyk. Siedział więc tylko, sztywno wyprostowany, czekając, kto się wyłoni z mroku.

Kroki zbliżały się, powolne, ciche i pewne, jakby intruz doskonale wiedział, gdzie i po co idzie. Coś w takim sposobie chodzenia wydało się hobbitowi znajome, ale był zbyt przerażony, by o tym myśleć. A intruz najwyraźniej już wkroczył do komnaty. Zatrzymał się na chwilę w progu – jego sylwetka zamajaczyła hobbitowi wśród cieni – a potem ruszył, ku zgrozie Bilba, prosto ku niemu.

Bilbo zdołał jakoś przezwyciężyć niemoc, po omacku sięgnął w bok, szukając nerwowo, aż jego palce natknęły się na rękojeść Żądełka. Tymczasem tuż przed nim wyrosła jak spod ziemi czarna postać. Bilbo zdusił krzyk.

A potem postać pochyliła się, kucnęła naprzeciwko hobbita i z cieni wyłoniła się odcinająca się na tle mroku twarz Thorina.

Już drugi raz w ciągu jednego dnia serce Bilba omal nie wyskoczyło z piersi na widok krasnoluda. Odetchnął z ulgą, przelotnie zastanawiając się ile jeszcze razy przyjdzie mu umierać ze strachu przez Thorina.

Wypuścił z ust powietrze i spojrzał nań z gniewem, strachem i niepokojem jednocześnie, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy najpierw chce go poprosić, by przestał go straszyć, zapytać, co się stało, czy ucieszyć, że wrócił do kompanii. Może na szczęście dla hobbita, pierwszy odezwał się Thorin.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha, panie Baggins.

Bilbo żałował, że nie widzi w ciemnościach dość dobrze, by spojrzeć Thorinowi w oczy. Może dzięki temu zorientowałby się, czy powinien się lękać przybycia krasnoluda. Ale było zbyt ciemno, by dojrzeć wyraźnie jego twarz.

\- Przez chwilę byłem pewien, że właśnie ducha zobaczyłem – odparł Bilbo szeptem. – Przestraszyłeś mnie, Thorinie. Znowu.

\- Wybacz.

Któryś z krasnoludów westchnął głośno przez sen, jakby boleśnie lub smutno, i zarówno Thorin, jak i Bilbo spojrzeli odruchowo w stronę, z której dobiegł ich dźwięk. Czekali w ciszy, aż coś znów ją przerwie, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Bilbo zatrząsł się z zimna i skulił ramiona.

Thorin spojrzał na niego. Mrok malował ciemne bruzdy na jego twarzy i Bilbo odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to rzeczywiście jakaś zjawa, do złudzenia przypominająca krasnoluda, patrzy się teraz na niego.

\- Zimno ci – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Thorin. Nim Bilbo zdążył odpowiedzieć, krasnolud usiadł obok niego, tak jak hobbit oparł się plecami o ścianę i okrył Bilba swoją obszerną, podbijaną futrem kurtą. Ciepło rozlało się niemal natychmiast po ciele Bilba, przynosząc ulgę większą, niż by się spodziewał. Odetchnął głębiej, spokojniej.

Siedzieli w milczeniu, wpatrując się w gęsty mrok, Bilbo nie czuł już jednak strachu. Czuł zamiast tego ulgę. Niewyobrażalną ulgę, że Thorin siedzi tuż obok, grzejąc hobbita ciepłem własnego ciała i pozwalając uspokoić się przyspieszonemu z powodu paniki oddechowi. Bilbo oparł lekko głowę na ramieniu krasnoluda, wsłuchał się w jego równy oddech. Powoli ogarniała go przyjemna senność. W końcu mrok zamknął się nad głową Bilba niczym woda i hobbit zaczają z wolna zasypiać.

\- Bilbo – odezwał się nagle Thorin.

Hobbit, po raz kolejny wyrwany ze snu, uniósł głowę; dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że zasnął oparty o ramię Thorina. Zamrugał gwałtownie i spojrzał na niego. Na powierzchni musiało już świtać, bo zrobiło się chyba nieco jaśniej, mrok zdawał się szarzeć.

\- Tak? – zapytał Bilbo.

\- Cieszę się, że to ciebie wybrał Gandalf na włamywacza. I cieszę się, że mam w tobie tak wiernego i oddanego przyjaciela.

\- Ja… - wyjąkał zaskoczony Bilbo. – Ja też się cieszę, że mam ciebie za przyjaciela.

Thorin nachmurzył się.

\- Marny to przyjaciel, który za troskę i oddanie odpłaca się szorstkimi słowy i nieufnością.

\- To nic – zapewnił prędko hobbit. – Rozumiem. W twojej sytuacji zachowałbym się pewnie tak samo.

Niespodziewanie Thorin objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Bilbo drgnął zaskoczony, ale poddał się krasnoludowi; w jego ciepłych objęciach czuł się bezpieczniej nawet, niż w swojej własnej norce. Thorin pocałował go w czoło. Gest nagły, zaskakujący – zaskakująco przyjemny.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to. – Usłyszał hobbit szept krasnoluda tuż nad swoim uchem. – Obiecuję. Jestem teraz królem. Mogę dać ci wszystko.

Nie chcę niczego, pomyślał Bilbo. Chcę cię tylko takiego, jakim byłeś, gdy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy.

Hobbit nagle zorientował się, że kręci głową. Odsunął się od Thorina i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nerwowo oblizując wyschnięte usta. Dopiero teraz, w tej krótkiej chwili zawieszenia, gdy Thorin był niemal taki, jak dawniej, Bilbo zebrał się na odwagę.

\- Póki nie przezwyciężysz smoczej choroby będziesz królem tylko wydrążonych skał – powiedział cicho i poważnie.

W oczach krasnoluda rozbłysnął krótko dawny gniew, zupełnie jakby jego oczy na chwilę stały się oczami kogoś innego; kogoś ledwie podobnego do Thorina. Bilbo wzdrygnął się, rozbłysk w oczach Thorina zniknął zaś równie szybko, jak się pojawił, choć wrażenie pozostało, niczym nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach po wypiciu łyku skwaśniałego mleka. Hobbit, przełykając ślinę i przezwyciężając nagły strach, położył dłoń na piersi Thorina. Było w tym geście sporo wahania, ale zamaskował je uśmiechem. Jego oczy spotkały się z oczami krasnoluda, który patrzył ponuro, nieruchomo.

\- W głębi serca – powiedział Bilbo – nadal jesteś tym szlachetnym krasnoludem, który nigdy nie złamałby raz danego słowa. Proszę, Thorinie. Walcz z tym.

Thorin milczał, a Bilbo odkrył, że czuje pod palcami bicie jego serca. Spokojne i miarowe uderzenia, zupełnie niepasujące do tej sytuacji. Zupełnie różne od szaleńczego bicia, jakie hobbit czuł w swojej piersi.

\- Dla swoich przyjaciół zawsze byłeś królem – powiedział hobbit, a jasne, surowe oczy zdawały się śledzić ruch jego warg. – Bez góry złota i skarbów odebranych smokowi. Przeprowadziłeś ich przez lata tułaczki, a oni podążali za tobą, bo wierzyli w ciebie. Nie potrzebowali całego tego złota. A teraz odzyskałeś Erebor, masz wszystko, o czym marzyłeś. Czego jeszcze chcesz?

Dłoń Thorina zacisnęła się na dłoni Bilba. Dotyk był delikatny, jednak gest sprawił hobbitowi ból – Thorin bowiem odjął dłoń Bilba od swojej piersi, odwrócił wzrok i pokręcił głową.

\- Omyliłem się, co do ciebie – oznajmił. Te same słowa, które już kiedyś powiedział. – Chciałem ci ufać, Bilbo.

\- Możesz mi ufać! – Bilbo podniósł głos; echo poniosło się po jaskini i hobbit mimowolnie się skrzywił. – Możesz mi ufać – powtórzył szeptem.

\- Chciałem, żebyś był po mojej stronie…

Bilbo zamrugał, czując, że zbiera mu się na pełen bezradności płacz.

\- Na to sobie nie zasłużyłem – powiedział cicho. – Zawsze byłem po twojej stronie. Nadal jestem. Zawsze będę.


	9. Ból

Gandalf szybko skończył czytać powieść hobbita. Siedzieli wówczas w salonie w Bag End, przy ogniu trzaskającym wesoło na kominku; hobbit siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu, nogi nakryte miał pledem, a w dłoniach ściskał filiżankę z herbatą. Gandalf usadowił się naprzeciwko. Bilbo tak pogrążył się w myślach, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Czarodziej skończył czytać.

Myślami był daleko stąd. Przemierzał znów dzikie ostępy, czuł we włosach wiatr, a w nozdrzach zapachy obcego kraju. Oczy mu się zamgliły, głowa opadła na piersi i byłby hobbit niechybnie zasnął, gdyby nie Gandalf, który skończywszy książkę, zatrzasnął ją, dając tym samym znak Bilbo.

Hobbit spojrzał zaspanymi oczyma na Czarodzieja, uśmiechnął się do niego – od rana był w dobrym humorze, może dlatego, że od dawna nie śnił mu się żaden koszmar – ale uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył zamkniętą książkę w dłoniach Gandalfa.

\- A więc skończyłeś – powiedział Bilbo.

\- Tak. Chyba skończyłem.

Rzucił Bilbo bystre spojrzenie spod krzaczastych brwi. Hobbit poczuł, że Gandalf wie coś niecoś o kartkach schowanych na dnie szuflady.

\- To nie wszystko – powiedział z wahaniem Bilbo. – Jest jeszcze jeden rozdział.

Czarodziej spojrzał na niego bez zaskoczenia, za to hobbitowi wydało się, że dostrzega w jego oczach kpiarski ognik – lecz tylko przez krótki moment, bo zaraz Gandalf spoważniał i pokiwał głową.

\- Tak właśnie sądziłem – oznajmił cicho.

A więc jednak miałem rację, on wiedział – pomyślał hobbit, wyciągając z szuflady plik pożółkłych kartek. Z jakiegoś powodu ta świadomość sprawiła, że łatwiej było mu dzięki temu podać je Gandalfowi. Wręczył mu rękopis uroczystym gestem, mając nadzieję, że swoją teatralnością zamaskuje drżenie rąk.

Gandalf spojrzał na niego z troską.

\- To może pozostać twoją tajemnicą, jeśli chcesz – powiedział łagodnie, lecz Bilbo gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Zbyt wiele ukrywałem. Przez te wszystkie lata odkryłem, że trzeba w końcu powierzyć komuś sekret, bo pewnego dnia może się okazać, że jest już za późno.

\- Za późno na co, drogi hobbicie?

\- Na szczerość. – Bilbo spojrzał w jasne oczy Gandalfa, ukryte w siateczce zmarszczek. – Bardzo żałuję, że nie zdobyłem się na nią wtedy, gdy Thorin… Niczego nie żałuję bardziej. Ale byłem wtedy taki przerażony, Gandalfie! Traciłem go, umierał mi na rękach, ten strach mnie sparaliżował. Nie zdążyłem mu powiedzieć niczego.

Zamilkł, zagapił się w ogień, wesoło i beztrosko tańczący w kominku. Po cichym szeleście kartek poznał, że Czarodziej rozpoczął lekturę. Bilbo oparł podbródek na dłoni i czekał w milczeniu. Mijały powolne, leniwe minuty, hobbit momentami miał wrażenie, że zapada już powoli w sen, ukołysany trzaskiem ognia i szelestem przewracanych przez Gandalfa kartek. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy sen już, już prawie pokonywał hobbita – Bilbo nagle powracał do przytomności i do pełnego skupienia przypatrywania się Gandalfowi.

Czarodziej miał chmurną minę, krzaczaste brwi zmarszczone, oczy przebiegały szybko tekst. Bilbo nie wiedział, co mogła oznaczać ta mina, oprócz tego, że Gandalfowi najwyraźniej nie podoba się to, co czyta. Hobbit odliczał sekundy przyspieszonym biciem serca.

W końcu, po stanowczo zbyt długim według hobbita czasie, Gandalf przewrócił ostatnią stronę. Pogładził ją delikatnie dłonią, nie podnosząc wzroku znad rękopisu. Bilbo, skulony w fotelu, patrzył z niepokojem na nieruchomego Czarodzieja i przygryzał lekko paznokcie.

\- I co? – zapytał w końcu ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Gandalf pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową i podniósł wzrok.

\- Mój drogi Bilbo – powiedział niezwykle czule, i uśmiechnął się smutno do hobbita.

\- Traktuj to, jako uczczenie jego pamięci – poprosił cichutko Bilbo. – Ostatnie pożegnanie. Nie umieszczę tego w swojej historii, bo sam właściwie nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć… Ale chciałem, żebyś to przeczytał. Wiem, że to nie jest jeszcze skończone, ale nie umiałem znaleźć właściwych słów. Właściwie, to boję się, że nigdy ich nie znajdę i nigdy nie pożegnam Thorina tak, jak na to zasłużył.

Zamilkł i wzruszył ramionami, mając nadzieję, że Gandalf zrozumie.

\- Żałuję tylko – dodał po chwili – że nie powiedziałem Thorinowi… Czemu mu tego nie powiedziałem? To była moja ostatnia szansa.

\- Rozstaliście się w przyjaźni – odparł Gandalf. – To się liczy najbardziej.

\- Wiem. – Bilbo westchnął. – Gandalfie…? Czy to…

Odchrząknął i odkrył, że nerwowo wyłamuje sobie palce. Musiał się od tego powstrzymać całą siłą woli.

\- Czy to kiedyś minie? Ten ból, który czuję… Czy on minie? – Spojrzał błagalnie w zatroskaną twarz Gandalfa.

Czarodziej położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie, drogi Bilbo. Nigdy.


	10. Powrót

Kolejne lata mijały; Frodo dorastał, zbliżały się jego trzydzieste trzecie urodziny, a zarazem sto jedenaste urodziny Bilba, i w głowie Bilba powoli zaczął się krystalizować pewien plan. Plan genialny w swojej prostocie, zabawny, dowcipny, iście w jego stylu!

Przeprowadził wszystkie przygotowania, wyjaśnił Gandalfowi, który akurat bawił w okolicy, co zamierza, polecił mu pieczę nad Frodem. Zdążył jeszcze po raz ostatni spojrzeć na jesień, powoli biorącą w posiadanie całe Shire – i wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień, gdy mógł znów wyruszyć na szlak, w swoją ostatnią podróż.

Drzewa płonęły, gdy stanął na progu Bag End, żegnany tylko przez Gandalfa. Jego serce było lekkie, nawet Pierścień wypuścił z ręki z dziwną łatwością – prawie ulgą, że w końcu uwalnia się od brzemienia, które ciążyło na jego barkach od tylu lat. Wyszedł za próg przypominając sobie, jak kiedyś, jako młody hobbit, wybiegł ze swego domku ile tchu w piersi, byle dogonić kompanię, zapominając o chustce do nosa, ściskając podpisaną umowę najmu włamywacza niczym latawiec.

Oto ją rozpoczął, swoją ostatnią przygodę – i nadszedł czas, by ją zakończyć.

Przybył nad Długie Jezioro, gdzie powiadomieni o jego wędrówce już oczekiwali go Bifur i Bofur. Radości ze spotkania nie było końca; natychmiast też wydano w podziemnym dworze króla Daina wieczerzę na cześć starego hobbita, podczas której i muzyka grała żywo, i piwo lało się strumieniami. Krasnoludy jeden przez drugiego opowiadały o wspaniałościach odbudowanego Ereboru.

Rzeczywiście, na hobbicie straszliwe wrażenie zrobiła ta Góra, tak samo jak wówczas, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy wyłaniającą się znad zasłony mgły zawisłej nad jeziorem. Prawie zapomniał, jak ogromna, przytłaczającą i straszna wydaje się Samotna Góra, szczególnie, gdy stoi się u jej stóp i zadziera w górę głowę, by dojrzeć jej wierzchołek, skryty jednak w chmurach.

Bifur i Bofur natychmiast po uczcie jęli ciągnąć hobbita na zwiedzanie wnętrza góry. Pokazali mu wielkie hale, które Bilbo zapamiętał jako puste, pełne przeciągów i cieni wypełzających ze wszystkich kątów. Teraz jednak krasnoludzkie królestwo rozkwitło, bajecznie bogate i prosperujące jak nigdy dotąd. Kuźnie rozbrzmiewały odgłosami pracy, echo – niegdyś napędzające hobbitowi takiego stracha – teraz zdawało się być obłaskawione, niosło bowiem tylko śmiechy i pokrzykiwania krasnoludów.

Tyle lat minęło, tyle długich lat, myślał Bilbo, depcząc Bofurowi po piętach, gdy krasnolud prowadził go szerokimi korytarzami i gadał jak najęty o niedawno wykopanych sztolniach i zdobytych bogactwach.

Tyle długich, pustych lat, strwonionych na układaniu przyśpiewek i wierszy, które teraz wydawały się hobbitowi równie jałowe, co te pustkowia, wypalone niegdyś ogniem Smauga. Rozglądał się po Ereborze, chłonąc piękno odbudowanego królestwa i zastanawiając się, co powiedziałby Thorin, gdyby zobaczył ten przepych, te bogactwa… Czy na nowo by oszalał, czy wręcz przeciwnie, ulga, jaką by odczuł widząc swój lud w tak świetnej formie ostudziłaby jego gniew?

Zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że Bofur się zatrzymał i mówi coś do niego.

\- Pewnie chcesz go odwiedzić? – pytał krasnolud, popatrując z wahaniem na Bilba spod swojej starej, futrzanej czapy.

\- Tak – odparł cichutko Bilbo. – Tak, chcę.

Krasnolud poprowadził go do wnętrza góry, do samych jej trzewi, choć coś w hobbicie wzbraniało się i protestowało. Stopy mu nagle zaciążyły, gdy schodził za przewodem Bofura po ogromnych stopniach, po których kiedyś zbiegał ścigany przez smoka.

Bofur zabrał go tam, gdzie spoczął Król spod Góry i dopiero stanąwszy nad grobem Thorina Bilbo poczuł, że nie ma już łez, które mógłby wylać z tęsknoty za nim. Odczuł tylko zimno i pustkę. Ledwie zauważył, że Bofur po cichu wycofuje się z komnaty, zostawiając go samego.

Grobowiec był wielki i masywny, wyrastał pośrodku komnaty niczym tron. Jedynym źródłem światła były pochodnie, które płonąc rzucały długie cienie na ściany i blady księżyc na ciemnym niebie, który zaglądał przez wysoko umieszczone, wąskie okna sali. Świecił wielki i okrągły tej nocy.

Bilbo podszedł nieśmiało do grobowca i położył dłoń na chłodnej płycie. Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, w podobnym geście położył dłoń na piersi Thorina i poczuł bicie jego serca. Teraz pod palcami czuł tylko chłód kamienia.

\- Thorinie – powiedział cicho.

Czuł się znowu tak, jak przed sześćdziesięciu laty, gdy jako młody, przestraszony hobbit po raz pierwszy stanął przed Thorinem Dębową Tarczą, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, onieśmielony jego spojrzeniem.

Trzymał więc dłoń nieruchomo, szukając właściwych słów. Planował ten moment od lat, od dziesięcioleci. Układał w głowie długie mowy, ujmował w słowa uczucia, dręczące go bezustannie od chwili, gdy rozstał się z Thorinem na zawsze, nie zdążywszy mu powiedzieć… W myślach wypowiadał zawsze te dwa słowa, których wtedy nie zdołał.

Wyobrażał sobie, że to będzie jak druga szansa na pożegnanie się z Thorinem, jak cofnięcie się w czasie do tamtej chwili, gdy krasnolud umierał na jego rękach, a Bilbo zdławiony rozpaczą nie mógł się przemóc. Wyobrażał sobie, że teraz powie to bez trudu; ale tak się nie stało.

\- To była piękna przygoda – powiedział tak cicho, że sam ledwie usłyszał własne słowa. – I nie zdążyłem ci za nią podziękować. Za nic nie zdążyłem ci podziękować. I nie zdążyłem… – Głos Bilba załamał się i opadł. – Tylu rzeczy nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć. Nie… nie mieliśmy czasu. Nie zdążyłem się z tobą pożegnać. Nie miałem czasu.

Bilbo zamrugał gwałtownie. Otarł oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Posadziłem tego żołędzia – powiedział nieswoim głosem. Był on dziwnie zduszony i głuchy. – Wyrósł z niego piękny dąb. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł go zobaczyć na jesień. Jest wtedy cały ogniście czerwony. A latem… latem osłania mnie przed słońcem, gdy siedzę na ganku i piszę. Spisałem naszą historię, Thorinie. Przybyłem tutaj, żeby odnaleźć właściwe słowa. Sądziłem, że pojawią się, kiedy tylko zobaczę Samotną Górę, ale wciąż każde wydaje się być niewystarczające. Dlatego też… wtedy nic nie powiedziałem. Przepraszam, Thorinie.

Spuścił głowę, skruszony, jakby stał przed surowym sędzią i czekał na wyrok. Ale żaden wyrok oczywiście nie zapadł, Bilbo był sam, z dłonią jak przymarzniętą do zimnej płyty grobowca.


	11. Czuwanie Opowieść hobbita

Bilbo cieszył się, że Gandalf zjawił się obok ciała Thorina tak szybko; hobbit miał przynajmniej pretekst, by kierować wzrok na Czarodzieja, a nie na… Gdziekolwiek, byle nie na leżącego w śniegu Thorina, cichego i nieruchomego.

Siedzieli długo w milczeniu, z którego Bilbo był rad, bo żadne słowa nie mogłyby oddać, jak się czuł. Wiedział tylko, że jest bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Gandalf też wydał mu się naraz stary i kruchy.

Długo razem czuwali przy Thorinie, nim Gandalf w końcu podniósł się i powiedział:

\- Czas już wracać. Ktoś już niewątpliwie zaalarmował krasnoludy o wypadkach na górze. Wkrótce zjawi się tu cała kompania, a przynajmniej ci, którzy przeżyli bitwę… Nic tu po tobie, drogi hobbicie.

\- Ty idź – odparł Bilbo, także wstając. – Ja zaraz cię dogonię. Tylko…

Nie dokończył, przestąpił z nogi na nogę, Gandalf zaś uśmiechnął się i bez słowa ruszył w dół kamienistą ścieżką, utykając lekko. Bilbo poczekał aż spiczasty kapelusz zniknie pomiędzy skałami, po czym wolno podszedł do Thorina.

Miał wrażenie, że do jego stóp przymocowano ciężkie kowadła, a ziemia usiana jest odłamkami szkła. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że jest wyczerpany, ranny, głowa go boli, a stopy kąsa zimno. Nie mógł się zmusić do spojrzenia ponownie w twarz Thorina.

Krasnolud leżał bez ruchu, siny i obsypany wciąż padającym śniegiem. Bilbo opadł na kolana tuż obok. Nie mógł przełknąć śliny, ani wydusić choćby słowa ze ściśniętego gardła. Miał wrażenie, że wypłakał wszystkie łzy i pozostał suchy, i pusty jak wyżęta gąbka.

Klęczał obok Thorina właściwie nie myśląc o niczym. Czasem tylko silniejszy, mroźniejszy podmuch wiatru wymuszał na nim drgnienie, uderzając go znienacka w twarz i prósząc śniegiem w oczy, ale poza tym hobbit trwał bez ruchu, zatopiony w niejasnych myślach, tłumiąc wyrzuty sumienia.

Może gdyby nie dał się tak łatwo wykluczyć z potyczki… Gdyby był obok, żeby pomóc Thorinowi… Gdyby tylko Thorin nie oddał mu swojej kolczugi z mithrilu… Czemuż Bilbo nie wyruszył skryty mocą Pierścienia na zwiad, zanim posłano Filego i Kilego jako straż przednią – na śmierć… ? Gdyby tylko był szybszy, silniejszy, odważniejszy…

Takie myśli kłębiły się w zmęczonej głowie hobbita, ale żadna z nich nie mogła wycisnąć łez z suchych oczu.

W końcu jednak Bilbo zebrał się w sobie i pochylił się nad Thorinem. Zawisł wargami nad czołem krasnoluda i zawahał się. Tylko na krótki moment. Pocałował go krótko, przelotnie, poczuł chłód skóry krasnoluda i wtedy dopiero szloch wyrwał się z gardła Bilba, i hobbit przycisnął swoje czoło do czoła Thorina. Z całych sił zaciskał powieki. Trwał tak przez kilka sekund, nim zmusił się w końcu, by otworzyć oczy, boleśnie suche.

Zerwał się wówczas na równe nogi i ruszył szybko, niemal biegiem, śladem Gandalfa. Ślizgał się na mokrych kamieniach, cały czas patrzył więc pod nogi i nie odwrócił się ani razu.


	12. Długo i szczęśliwie

Wiedział, że już nigdy nie będzie mu dane zobaczyć Góry ponownie. To była jego ostatnia podróż i ostatnia przygoda.

Został w Ereborze jeszcze parę dni. Nie mógł się nacieszyć towarzystwem starych przyjaciół. Rozmawiali nocami, siedząc przed trzaskającym ogniem w komnacie Bilba; raczyli się przekąskami i napojami, wspominali stare czasy.

Bilbo słuchał z uwagą opowieści krasnoludów, śmiał się z anegdot, wspólną wyprawę wspominał z rozrzewnieniem, ale jednocześnie miał wrażenie, że jest nieobecny duchem, a myślami zawędrował gdzieś daleko i to, co mówili Bifur i Bofur docierało do niego z opóźnieniem.

Dnie spędzał na spacerach. Erebor był wielki, hobbit czuł się bardzo mały i kruchy, gdy zadzierał głowę w górę i nie dostrzegał nic poza mrokiem wysoko pod sklepieniem, gdzie nie docierało światło pochodni. Kamienie, którymi wyłożono korytarze pod jego stopami były zimne.

Wszędzie rozlegały się odgłosy kuźni, szmery rozmów, wybuchy śmiechu przerywały ciężką ciszę i Bilbo ledwo poznawał puste hale, po których kiedyś snuł się niczym duch, zamartwiając się chorobą Thorina. Teraz było tu głośno, prawie gwarnie, samotne kroki hobbita nie budziły echa, cienie rzucane przez rozpalone wszędzie pochodnie zdawały się być niemal wesołe, roztańczone. Bilbo przechadzał się z dala od innych, unikając rozmów i przypadkowych spotkań; ręce trzymał w kieszeniach i zaciskał dłonie w pięści, ledwie zauważając brak Pierścienia. Jego myśli nieśmiało kierowały się w stronę Thorina. Czy gdyby żył, zechciałby powitać Bilba jako gościa w swoim królestwie? Czy oprowadziłby go po wielkich salach, tętniących nowym życiem? Pokazałby mu zgromadzone w podziemiach skarby?

Bilbo nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Thorin chciałby w ogóle go widzieć. Rozstali się jako przyjaciele, owszem, ale przecież Bilbo go zdradził, oddał największy skarb Thorina jego wrogom… Czy Thorin by mu wybaczył, gdyby nie zmusiła go do tego śmierć?

Zamyślony, dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że znalazł się na tarasie. Za nim, pod arkadami, znajdowało się wejście do większych komnat i labiryntu korytarzy, prowadzących do sali tronowej. A przed nim, za kamienną barierką, rozciągała się przepaść. W oddali widział taflę jeziora i okrągły księżyc odbijający się w ciemnej wodzie. Zapadł już zmrok, niebo było granatowe, zachmurzone. Bilbo poczuł na policzkach delikatne ukłucia zimnych kropel deszczu. Nagle poczuł, że powinien wracać, że Zachód niepowstrzymanie ściąga jego spojrzenie, a w sercu rozkwita niczym trujący bluszcz tęsknota, której Bilbo – wiedział to na pewno – już nigdy się nie pozbędzie. Nieważne gdzie pójdzie, nieważne jakich słów będzie szukał i jak długo. To koniec.

Czas wracać. Nie do Shire – tam już nie było dla niego miejsca. Zanim hobbit wyruszył Gandalf powiedział, że może szukać później gościny u lorda Elronda z Rivendell i tak Bilbo miał zamiar uczynić. To było dobre miejsce na spędzenie… ostatnich lat życia.

Oparł się o mokrą od deszczu barierkę i spojrzał na księżyc. W Rivendell będzie mu dobrze. Dobre jedzenie, śpiewy elfów i wiecznie zielone drzewa, i szumiące potoki rozproszą czarne myśli, bowiem nikt nie pozostaje smutny w dolinie Imladris. Był już stary i zmęczony, a po tym wszystkim, co przeżył, zasłużył chyba na odpoczynek. Bardzo długie wakacje, z których nie będzie musiał wracać.

Został w Ereborze kolejny dzień i kolejną noc. Gdy powiedział Bofurowi, że musi już wyruszać w drogę powrotną, krasnolud zalał się łzami. Hobbit objął go ramieniem.

\- Nie możesz zostać, Bilbo? – zapytał Bofur, pociągając nosem.

\- Nie. Przykro mi. Ja… To zbyt bolesne. Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć, ale…

\- Nie musisz. Rozumiem – przerwał mu Bofur, ocierając oczy. – Tęsknisz za nim.

Bilbo otworzył usta, ale zaraz z powrotem je zamknął. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać, skinął więc w milczeniu głową.

\- Wszyscy go kochaliśmy – powiedział łagodnie Bofur. Jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty, a przez to jeszcze smutniejszy. – Wszyscy za nim tęskniliśmy.

\- Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem, że go kocham – wyjąkał znienacka Bilbo. – A teraz nigdy się nawet nie dowiem, czy on czuł do mnie to samo. A ja go kochałem.

Powiedział to. W końcu to powiedział. Poczuł, jakby na dno żołądka opadła mu właśnie kula ołowiu, ciężka i zimna. Ręka, którą obejmował ramiona Bofura opadła, Bilbo ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Oddychał głęboko.

\- Bilbo. – Bofur łagodnie położył mu dłonie na ramionach. – Thorin na sam koniec zwątpił we wszystko, ale nie w ciebie. Zwątpił nawet w nas, swoich najstarszych druhów, ale nigdy w ciebie. Dałeś mu siłę, by przezwyciężyć smoczą chorobę. Dzięki tobie przerwał to szaleństwo. On cię kochał, Bilbo.

\- Ja tylko… Ja tylko chciałbym usłyszeć jego głos jeszcze jeden raz. Tylko ten ostatni raz. Chciałbym mu powiedzieć, że go kocham.

\- Idź do niego – usłyszał niewyraźny głos Bofura, dobiegający z oddali. – Pożegnaj się z nim zanim wyjedziesz.

Bilbo skinął głową.

Nie zdołał tego zrobić. Wyruszył następnego ranka, wymknął się zanim wstał świt, gdy w dolinie u stóp Samotnej Góry gromadziły się mgły, a na poszarzałym niebie wzbierały ciężkie chmury, mające lunąć deszczem jeszcze przed południem. Nie pożegnał się z nikim, ani żywym, ani umarłym. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy, spakował je do starego plecaka i wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając krótki liścik Bofurowi. Przeprosił go za to wykradnięcie się, niczym złodziej; napisał, że nie zdołałby inaczej. Nigdy nie lubił pożegnań.

Odwrócił się tylko raz; poszarpany, krzywy szczyt Samotnej Góry wyrastał ponad morzem mgieł ostry jak ząb smoka i Bilbo serce znów ścisnęło się na ten widok, tak jak przed sześćdziesięciu laty, gdy zobaczył to po raz pierwszy. Tym razem jednak nie z niepokoju, a ze smutku.

\- Żegnaj – wyszeptał cicho, a słowa uleciały w powietrze zmieniając się w parę. Miał nadzieję, że Thorin zrozumie… gdziekolwiek by się teraz nie znajdował… Zrozumie, iż Bilbo żegna się tak, jak umie.

Bilbo odwrócił się i spojrzał na drogę przed sobą, tonącą we mgle, wiodącą w przód i w przód. Zaczęło padać. Bilbo poprawił szelki plecaka i ruszył przed siebie, krok za krokiem, w swoją ostatnią podróż.

KONIEC


End file.
